Shocking Message
by bookwormbird
Summary: Everyone gets to enjoy little interruptions in their lives. But nothing as shocking as this! A guest has fallen into the lives of the Teen Titans and she's saying that Beast Boy is her father! Keep reading if you want to see what happens next!
1. Who the, what the, where then?

**Disclaimer: **Though I wish it, but I don't own anything Teen Titan related.

Bookworm: -sigh- I wish I didn't have to write that….

Beast Boy: Well we can't have you getting into trouble right?

Bookworm: I suppose so. Oh well on with the story~!

* * *

**Who the, what the, where then?**

It was just another bright day in Jump City; the sun was shining the people were at peace and inside the Teen Titans towers were the heroic residents that were doing their normal routines. Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting on the couch excitedly playing their video games, Robin sitting at the kitchen counter looking over criminal files, Starfire was sitting right beside the masked Boy Wonder, and Raven sitting in her reading corner, enjoying her book. It was just a normal day that was until the alarm went off which grabbed everyone's attention. Cyborg and Beast boy threw their controllers down onto the couch before reading the screen to see what the trouble was. Raven placed her book down before levitating over to the back of the couch at her own pace.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin shouted as he ran into the living room to stare at the big screen television to see what the crisis was with Starfire close behind him. "Yo! Man, it looks like we got an intruder in the tower! How the heck is that possible?! I've made the best security system known to man." Cyborg shouted at the screen before he shot up to his feet in anger. "I don't know, but we're going to figure it out." Robin answered him with furrowed brows. Indeed how was it possible? Their home was one of the most protected areas in the town. It's practically impenetrable! So how could someone get in?

The sound of the sliding door that led into the huge room made all of the Titans turn around to see who had entered the room, the alarm had shut off by itself by now. All of them were ready to engage in battle, Cyborg with his plasma cannon charging and ready, Robin with a couple of bird-a-rangs in hand, Beast boy crouching on the ground with animal-like grace waiting to change form at a single notice, Starfire hovering in the air with her green eyes glowing along with her hands, and Raven had her powers crackling around her with her cloak billowing behind her. All were waiting to see what the threat was and eager to whoop the person that easily invaded their home. But the sight of the intruder made them question if their eyes were right. Beast boy raised a gloved hand and rubbed his eyes and gawked at the sight. "No way..."

Now in front of the sliding doors was a small young girl who looked just as shocked as the heroic teens and very harmless. The girl looked no taller than Raven's height and with what her clothing showed her, she appeared to be very thin. There were no shoes on her feet but she wore some denim shorts that stopped at under her knees and a sleeveless black hoodie, her hands were bare as well but there were some pretty sharp claws on them. With her arms and legs bare the whole team was able to spot her odd skin color, one skin color that looked very familiar to that of Beast Boy. The hoodie was pulled up so no one could see what her face had looked like at the moment.

"Uh….dude? This is the intruder?" Beast boy stood up straight and pointed to the girl in front of them. "Please don't fire at me." The girl's scared voice pleaded as her arms were held up defensively over her face, "I'm harmless!"

Raven, Starfire, Beast boy, and Cyborg all relaxed and out of faith put down any means of threat away to only stand behind their leader who was still tensed and ready to attack. "Robin…? She is just a young girl." Starfire commented as she placed a hand on his shoulder, she frowned nervously. "Looks are deceiving Star." Was Robin's distrusting reply, his body was still before he added, "Who are you and how did you get inside our Tower?"

The girl dropped her arms slowly as she was afraid to get hurt by the still armed leader. She gulped nervously before answering, "People usually call me Creature. As for how I got here…it's a little complicated." She introduced herself before something twitched within her hood which pulled on the cloth slightly to expose some bright colored violet eyes. They were eerily familiar. "Please explain, how is it that you are coming here complicated?" The friendly alien encouraged the young girl green to finish her answer. "I was sent here…" Creature replied shyly as she looked to the ground, she looked very hesitant on answering.

"Dude she's green!" Beast boy shouted in surprise. Everyone looked to him in disbelief before paying attention to the girl whom had her head in her hand, muttering something about being the same as ever. This made some of them raise a brow at the suspicious comment. How would she know about same ol' same ol' . "Anyway….who sent you and why?" Raven decided to continue the interrogation. "Well my brother was ordered to send me here by my father." The girl tensed and stood straight after Raven had spoken to her and she seemed almost afraid of her. "Who's your father? Who's your brother?" Raven's voice again came. Creature ignored one of the questions while immediately answering the first.

The girl pointed to Beast Boy and muttered, "Beast Boy is my father."

"What?!?!"

"Dude!!!!"

_To be continued......._

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfiction and I hope to get lots of reviews. Anyway I hope this was good and if people want to join in on the story then give me a heads up and we may talk about it! ^.^


	2. You're my What!

Bookworm: I don't want to say it!

Beast boy: You have to.

Bookworm: But I don't wanna!!

Raven: You will do it! Now! -glares-

Bookworm: Yes ma'am!! -cowers-

Raven: Good girl.

Beast boy: Wow….you're good…

Bookworm: -sigh- I wish I didn't have to say it. But…….I don't own anyone from Teen Titans. I do own Creature, she's all mine!

Beast Boy: Good! Now that's over with let's get on with the story!!

* * *

**You're my what?!**

_The girl pointed to Beast Boy and muttered, "Beast Boy is my father." _

"_What?!?!"_

"_Dude!!!!"_

Creature dropped her hand as she looked from Beast boy's shocked expression to the rest of them. All of them were in shock, Cyborg's jaw looked to be lying against the ground with an eye twitching, Robin and Starfire were speechless, and Raven well her eye twitched but other than that she was the epitome of calm. Creature started to gnaw on her bottom lip as she was starting to squirm under the focus.

"Wait now!! How could you be my kid?" Beast boy shouted in confusion, one of his gloved hands ran through his spiked emerald colored hair. "You're practically my age!" Cyborg chuckled, after shaking his head to get himself out of shock, "Well grass stain, she does have your skin. It may be a possibility." He laughed before getting glared at by Beast Boy. "Although you both have good points, I'm going to have to side with Beast Boy on this. How are you his child when you're close of age?" Robin asked as he got his nerve back.

"I said I was sent here by him. You never asked anything more from that." Creature answered with a roll of her eyes. Along with the crossing of her arms across the chest, but the glaring from the empath made her straighten up again out of fear. "Well he didn't, but I'm asking about it now. So tell us, how are you his child?" Raven asked with her monotone voice as she hovered closer to the green girl. Though she couldn't get to closer since Creature to a step back and Beast boy grabbing the billowing blue cloak to keep both of them distanced. "Well…?"

Creature's hand twitched out of fear before clearing her throat to speak, "Uh....uh....because you're my mother." Both Raven and Beast boy eyes widened and had matching blushes. "Holy shit...." Beast boy muttered before he head fainted with Raven following suit. ((an: XD to one fan, you know who you are! )) Starfire had caught Raven before she had hit the ground while Cyborg, who was close enough failed to do so. "Oh boy.....I'm gonna die...." Creature laughed nervously as she had watched her parents now get lifted towards the couch to rest. Some time had past before the fainted heroes woke up groggily to only see their friends surrounding them and along with their daughter apparently. "Uh...hi.." She waved shyly at them before they sat up slowly. "Dude.....next only one surprise at a time." Beast boy of course using his humor to break the awkward tension. Though Raven was looked incredulously at her......child......it was quite shocking. "Anyway back before you dropped that little surprise....answer my question...."

Creature sighed as it was back to the damn questions. "Well you guys are going to think I'm crazy." She looked to the ground that she was sitting at in front of her parents. "Girl, already there…..especially if you're related to the lima bean here." Cyborg commented, pointing to Beast boy. "Dude! Not cool." Beast boy shouted before he leaned for and used a gloved hand to drag Creature's face back up to look at them.

"Hey Creature….if you're really my daughter than you would know that rarely will anything sound crazy to me." The green hero spoke softly and friendly as if he was talking to a frightened animal. Creature looked to her young version father and she visibly relaxed than smiled at him. "You sent me from our home in the future to the safety of the past." She answered with ease before watching her father real back in disbelief. "The future!"

"This future? It is not entirely impossible. Remember that one criminal who came back and sent me to future to only later come back." Starfire added with a cheery smile. "You're right, Star. But I thought it's only with technology?" Robin raised a brow at the girl and watched her sigh. "People usually assume that technology is the best way of time travel, but it's really tricky to move around molecule or whatever Uncle Cy said…" Creature trailed off.

"Uncle Cy!"

"Uh-huh in my future, you're my uncle and you take care of young heros in training." Creature filled in the blank before continuing on what she was saying earlier. "I came here by a nifty magic spell my brother learned."

"Oh boy." Beast boy and Cyborg both said unison as they thought about their potential futures and how they got to the spot. That was till Raven thought of another question and voiced it, "Why are you in danger?" Creature looked to the ground, "I don't really know, but Dad thought it would be best to send us back here so whatever was the threat couldn't get to us."

"Us?" Robin repeated curiously as he only could count that one strange person was standing in front of them. Not a mean to use a plural. "What do you mean 'us'?" He asked again. "Man, you guys don't take brakes on the questions. I travel through time and just questions." Creature prolong answering but the group glare from her technically "elders" made her change her mind.

"I don't think that I was the only one sent back for safety reason….."

"There are more of you guys roaming about in the past." Cyborg's eyes widened at the thought of other kids sent back like Creature. Raven turned her eyes onto Beast Boy, "What did you do?"

"Dude, why do you always assume it's my fault?! I don't know what I did or who did!"

_to be continued......_

* * *

AN: Well here's the second chapter of the story. From the support I got I decided to go on with the second chapter! I hope it's still good and I still wish for reviews on the story. Also again if you want to be part of the story then tell me and we can talk about it ^.^


	3. Downtime and Reflections

Cyborg: Hi ya'll! This is Cyborg here to convince Bookworm to say the disclaimer.

Bookworm: Please don't make me say it Cy!!

Cyborg: You're going to say it!

Bookworm: Please?

Cyborg: Say it man!

Bookworm: Fine! I don't own anyone from the Teen Titans, but I do own Creature.

Cyborg: Good girl! So you want waffles? –holds out plate-

Bookworm:……Sure ^.^ -takes plate-

* * *

**Downtime and Reflections**

"_I don't think that I was the only one sent back for safety reason….."_

"_There are more of you guys roaming about in the past." Cyborg's eyes widened at the thought of other kids sent back like Creature. Raven turned her eyes onto Beast Boy, "What did you do?"_

_"Dude, why do you always assume it's my fault?! I don't know what I did or who did!"_

Raven rolled her eyes as she glared at Beast boy, "Because it usually is your fault." Beast boy frowned at the answer. Ok so maybe a lot of the trouble that happened within the Tower were his fault, but not everything was his fault. It hurt but he just stuck his tongue out at her before turning to Creature. She was staring back at him with sympathetic eyes and a soft smile. "Don't listen to her. She's just in shock." Creature teased before leaning back slightly to avoid a thrown vase.

"Dude nice reflex!" Beast boy snickered and grin widely as it looked like Creature was able to predict that the vase was going to be thrown at her. Creature grinned as well, but she looked up as she felt a serious gaze on her. It turned out to be Robin which made her want to shrink away from sight. "Yes Robin?"

"Creature….I want to believe everything you're saying. But everything sounds fishy." Robin sounded still distrusting and serious. Creature frowned, something in her hood twitched again which made her hood pull down and color her purple eyes again. "I'm not surprised Robin. I mean who would believe my story." Creature sighed before feeling a metallic hand touch her shoulder. "I believe ya and so does grass stain." Cyborg reassured her before getting an idea. "Well Mister Paranoia, how about this? I'll run some tests on her. Check out if she's all what she says she is."

Robin glared at Cyborg at the name he got before thinking over the idea. He frowned as he couldn't find any flaw with what Cyborg was suggesting. "I'm not paranoid….I'm just cautious for the team. I don't want anything to happen. But I'll allow the test. I want a full work up on her Cyborg. Physical, medical history, Power detail, DNA test, the works! Then I'll do my own test afterwards." Robin ordered before he turned on his heel to walk out of the living room.

"Dude….is he always like this?" Beast boy turned to an eye to his 'daughter' for the answer. "Uh…..kinda hard to say….I find him to be a bigger pain in ass." Creature answered before she got up and turned to the teen beside her. Her hands were placed on her hips as she smiled up to Cyborg, "So shall we prove that Paranoid traffic light that I'm for real?" She said for the first time with confidence and was able to make the mechanical man laugh happily. "Definitely girl! Let's go to the medical room." The both of them walked out of the living room, leaving Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy there.

"Please friends, who was Creature talking about? We are not at a street so there are no lights of Traffic to mention." Starfire asked naively as she was a bit confused on who was the traffic light. Beast boy was trying to not laugh while Raven sighed before she explained, "Star, she was talking about Robin. She was poking fun at his outfit."

"Oh! This is most humorous!" Starfire giggled as she was now part of the joke. She levitated into the air and smiled brightly. "Oh, I know! I shall make the traditional Tamaranian meal of Welcoming Friendship." Starfire flew into the kitchen to get started on the meal. Now there was an awkward silence that surrounded the last two titans in the living room. Raven and Beast boy looked to each other before looking immediately away. Beast boy was blushing and scratching he back of his head while Raven was looking away trying to get her mind under control.

"So…..we have kids?" Beast Boy awkwardly started the conversation as he looked over to her. Raven sighed as she nodded her head as she wasn't going to saying anything aloud. "So that means we get married?" Beast boy continued, he saw Raven shrug her shoulders. It was possible. "So that means that you like me?" Beast boy added with a grin as he moved closer to the empath. Raven glared at him and made him move back with her powers, "Beast boy, we don't know if it's even true. She may be a little loon that messed with some magic and is saying lies." Raven spoke logically before standing up from the couch with a hand on her forehead. "Even if it's true, it doesn't mean I like you."

"Uh-huh! If we have a kid-!" Beast boy was about to defend, but was interrupted. "Like I said Beast boy, we may have a kid but it doesn't mean I like you at this present moment. Now I'm going to meditate all of this is giving me a headache." Raven said softly but her anger was evident in her tone. Before Beast Boy could say anything, Raven had teleported out of the living room to her room. Beast boy frowned sadly as he was left alone in the room. He lay out on the couch and stared at the ceiling, the empath knew how to bring him down to his lowest. The green teen had always wanted the attention of the quiet empath, but he girl had always put a barrier between them. Hearing Creature say that they were her parents made him feel, well shock of course, but also happiness and hope. Sighing, but the happy feeling died with Raven's words.

"I suppose I was expecting a lot. Not like she was going to fall for me. I mean who digs a guy who's green." Beast boy dug at his own self-esteem. It was hard to have a good one when dealing with the romantic life when his was non-existence. He shook his head to get his mind off the bad thoughts. "Dude, no more thinking like that! Need to stay positive! I know I'll go help Cy with the testing!!" Beast boy shout eagerly before transforming into a blood hound and ran out of the room.

~~ With Raven ~~

Raven was pacing back and forth in her dark room; her cloak had been tossed off as she was trying to figure out the logic of everything that was happening. Her nerves weren't helping her at trying to stay calm and the proof of that were her powers crackling around her again. "God damn it….Raven calm down…." She spoke to herself softly as she stopped for a second.

Raven wanted to push away all of the confusing thoughts away and just be normal, before that girl came up to threw a bomb shell at them. The topic of her being a mother was, ludicrous! She was the demon spawn of Trigon the Terrible! Not a mother figure....and she was suppose to feel anything for her powers would go haywire. Sure Raven did find some things good about Beast boy, but.....but it wasn't ever going to happen! She huffed and sat down on the ground. She sat in her normal position before her trademarked words came out in a soothing chant, "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos….Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…" She hovered above her ground and stayed at peace for hours.

"Titan…All of you guys meet up at the Medical Bay."

Raven's eyes opened at hearing Robin's voice over the P.A system in the Tower and sighed. She didn't want to go as she was having enjoying herself time by herself. Raven grabbed her cloak and clipped it back on than pulled her hood up. "Well might as well get this over with." Raven spoke to herself before she teleported out of her room to find out what Creature was all about.

_To be continued…._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: Chapter three is up and ready! So again I welcome all kinds of reviews as I wish to do my best with this story so keep them coming! Again offers of joining the story is still there. ^.^


	4. Resulting Truth!

Robin: Robin here and I'm here to make sure the author does as she's told

Bookworm: Leave me be you traffic light!

Robin: No –bobs head-

Bookworm: Ow! –rubs sore head- Ok…ok…meanie….I don't own any of the Teen Titan Characters, except for Creature.

Robin: Good…

**The Resulting Truth**

"_Titan…All of you guys meet up at the Medical Bay."_

_Raven's eyes opened at hearing Robin's voice over the P.A system in the Tower and sighed. She didn't want to go as she was having enjoying herself time by herself. Raven grabbed her cloak and clipped it back on than pulled her hood up. "Well might as well get this over with." Raven spoke to herself before she teleported out of her room to find out what Creature was all about._

Raven appeared in the Medical Bay and where she appeared was right next to Beast boy. With her sudden presence it made the shape shifter jump out of surprise and fall on his butt with a blush on his face. Raven all but raised a brow at the teen before moving her eyes to the one that summoned them. Robin was standing next to Cyborg who sitting and was now typing new information into the medical database. Starfire was next to Robin as always as she was reading the new text that was being quickly typed.

Raven raised a brow, "Where's Creature?" Cyborg turned in his seat towards Raven to show that he was talking to her. "Robin placed her in one of his interrogation rooms. He wasn't to do one of those polygraph things. But the girl did all the test with great energy." Cyborg answered as he went over his memories over testing the girl. That was before he got interrupted by Robin and his clearing of the throat. "So what's the verdict on Parents?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and tapped a button on the keyboard so it would show on the computer screen the evidence. "I took some of her blood and ran it through the system. Creature has some unique DNA, but it looks familiar to some DNA that was earlier recorded." Cyborg pulled up Beast boy's file and put his and Creature's next to each other. "See the slight mutation in some of the chromosomes? That's the same as B.B's. So string bean, you is the daddy!" Cyborg announced happily with a smile.

"Dude!" Beast boy shouted as he ran over to the computer to look at the screen up close. "So does that mean she can shape shift like me?!" He asked excitedly with a proud-like smile. "It's a possibility. I haven't done a complete power detail on her yet as I wanted to wait till Robin's lie detection test is over with." Cy replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He clicked a couple of keys and another window opened to another showing of blood comparison. This time it showed the other half of Creature's DNA. "This one here is where the girl gets the rest of her chromosomes. This shows that Raven's blood flows in Creature's veins." Cyborg continued with the evidence of who Creature was related to.

Raven's eyes widened for a moment before she closed her eyes to calm herself. She was able to her some of the voices of her emotions talking about the girl now. So she really was a mother in the future? Raven should be relieved and happy about that, but she immediately pushed them away because of fear of her powers. While Beast boy on the other hand, was wearing a huge grin at knowing Raven's connection to it all. His ears perked back as he could hear a fast beating heart which meant that an emotion was affecting Raven, but it had immediately started to slow down again.

'She's suppressing her emotions again.' Beast boy thought sadly which made his smile go away. "Great, so we know that she's our child. What now?" Raven said sardonically as she opened her eyes. Beast boy looked over his shoulder to stare at her in disbelief, "You could sound more enthusiastic about have a child, you know? I mean you're a parent in the future!"

"Wow you know a big word." Raven teased before adding, "The future is always changing which may happen since she's in the past. So again now what?" She looked over to their leader who's eyes were wide as he was looking at the blood test and the information with shock. So they really had blood proof of the future in their hands…..and they belong to the people who he thought was a bad match up anyhow. But that was not the case at the moment. "I get to interrogate her and then we'll look to see if there are any new people in town." Robin answered before he stepped away from the computer and walked across the way to a door.

"That boy seriously got something up his butt." Cyborg commented before being playfully hit by Starfire who giggled.

Next to the door was a two-way mirror that showed that Creature was inside the room, sitting down at a table and waiting patiently. Robin opened the door and entered the room while closing the door behind him. Creature's head faced him and she smiled at the guy. "So my DNA matched right?" She asked cockily before pulling her hoodie back some so her face could be shown.

It was obvious now, she had bright, amused violet eyes staring at the masked wonder and her facial features were like Raven's. If Robin squinted his eyes he could actually see her ears which were pointed like Beast boy's. "So that's how your hood moved all the time." He mused aloud in wonder as Creature laughed softly. "Yea the ears are awesome and they have excellent hearing."

"I bet, well let's get this thing started. This room has a voice analysis technology system built in. So Cyborg can look to see if you're lying to me or not. If you are lying, than you'll be punished for trespassing and lying to an authority figure." At that last bit Creature rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea….paranoid bug got ya again. So what's the first question?"

Robin sighed at her laid back persona, it was probably something inherited by her future father, and he sat down at the second chair across from the girl and pulled out a notepad and pen. "What is your name?"

"Sabbath Logan." She answered softly as she hope this would go through quickly.

"I thought it was Creature?"

"It is, but I think parents' would be touched in the head if they just plain called me creature. Don't you think?" She responded with a grin and a soft laugh. Robin blinked and nodded as he wrote the info down. "Though I prefer to be called Creature until we're closer, Robin."

Robin nodded as he could understand and went on with the next questions, "How old are you and who your parents are?" Creature closed her eyes and sighed again, "I'm going to be fifteen and my parents are as you known by now! Raven and Beast Boy."

Robin's hand moved to write each word, "You were sent here for your safety?"

"Yes. By brother and father bird brain."

Robin growled, "You have no idea why you were sent back?"

"Nope…"

"If they wanted you safe why not keep you where they can get to you easier?"

"When you want to hide something you make sure it's hidden in the one place no one is going to think." She replied smartly with a smile.

"Oh…..Uh well…" Robin continued to fire question after question to the younger girl and she answered them in a timely manner. Though, she would poke fun at the serious look teen in front of her till he was red in the face with anger. "Ok! I think I have enough here!!" Robin finally said before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. In the medical bay the computer was now recording the sound of Creature's laughter.

"Dude! My kid is awesome!" Beast boy boasted as he was laughing in time with his daughter. Cyborg was covering his laughter while Starfire was muffling her giggling. Only Raven was one not laughing, but she did smirk at the child's boldness to poke at the big, bad Robin. A small feeling of pride filled her before she had to pay attention to Robin's statement. "Oh quiet all of you!" He frowned childishly before turning to the robotic man who was still sitting in front of the computer. "So was she lying?"

"Nope! She was telling the truth the whole time. Expect when she was saying if she wouldn't prank you. That was a blatant lie." Cyborg answered with a smile. Robin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine she's clean and she's not a hazard to us….yet. She can stay here for safety, but we're going to have to see who else got placed back here with us. We're clueless about the threat so I want to round-up some of the 'visitors' so we can be filled in on the danger." Robin still sounded serious.

"Can I come out of the room yet guys? I know I passed the test and that I was telling the truth!" The computer recorded the girl's voice in the interrogation room.

"Yea come on out Sabbath!" Beast Boy called out.

Sabbath walked out and pounced on her father to shake him about. "No! You no call me that!!! It's Creature." She said in embarrassment before letting him be still. "ughhh….ok….Creature…." Beast boy said dizzily. "Good!" Creature got up and smiled.

"So now what?" Creature asked curiously to her protectors at the moment. "Well….we get you settled in and we go to sleep. You'll be part of our team as an honorary member and be working on schedule till we get new info."

"Awwww……work!" Creature, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all whined in unison while Raven rolled her eyes.

_To be continued……_

AN: YAY! Another chapter done and the proof of Sabbath's relation to the team. She'll still be called Creature as it's her professional name but her name is Sabbath Logan! Anyway please review!!!!

OF course I add on, I want to thank you for those people who have given me reviews and tips! I appreciate it. Also for the one fan that gave me an earlier idea: It was no problem! I loved the idea and had to use it! It was going to happen to might as well do it in a comical way XD


	5. All work and no play you get…a Robin!

Bookworm: Hello, hello readers! I am Bookworm and I'm here with a good friend to all living things, Starfire!!

Starfire: Hello friends! Now Worm of Books, I wish you to say the claimer of Dis.

Bookworm: Uh…my name is just bookworm, Star. Also it's just called a disclaimer.

Starfire: Oh and what is that?

Bookworm: It's something where I have to say that I don't own the Teen Titans, but any other character in my story I do own. Like Sabbath……..Oi!

Starfire: -grins- Good Bookworm now we can get onto the story!

Cyborg: Damn! Girl got skills!

Beast boy: Dude, Star, you gotta teach me to do that!

Raven: I'm impressed, without violence as well.

Robin: Agreed.

Starfire: Thank you friends….

Bookworm: Arg……on with the show!

* * *

**All work and no play you get…..a Robin!**

"_So now what?" Creature asked curiously to her protectors at the moment. "Well….we get you settled in and we go to sleep. You'll be part of our team as an honorary member and be working on schedule till we get new info."_

"_Awwww……work!" Creature, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all whined in unison while Raven rolled her eyes._

Soon enough it was the next day, the sun was rising and one person was able to watch it from the roof. On said roof, there was Creature in her little hammock of a bed. She was lying on her back with her hands behind her head to cushion it and one of her legs kicking to make the thing swing. The sun rays had finally hit her body and it warmed her skin nicely. Creature was wearing her denim short and a black tank-top that Beast boy was able to lend to her as he was the only one to keep old clothing.

Now people would wonder why there was a young girl out on the roof in her pajamas instead of waking up inside the warm tower. Well for the green girl, who smiled pleasantly at the sight in front of her violet eyes, this was the best place for her to sleep at. It had taken her a couple of hours of persuasion of her father to let her do so. Beast boy had become protective very quickly and didn't want Creature to get sick, but the girl was smart enough to say that it was her animal instinct to sleep outside which made her father agree easily. She chuckled at the memory before her body arched to stretch out the stiffness of sleep.

One of her clawed hands ran through her messy, bed-head, bi-colored hair. She had black shoulder length hair, but at the top of her head one could see her indigo roots coming through. It was an attempt at normalcy that failed because of the green skin, but hey it was a nice try on her part. Creature sat up in her hammock and sighed as she felt her body wake up as she swung back and forth.

"It's a nice sight, huh?" A soft voice asked as it caught Creature's attention. She leaned into the hammock which made her swing in a complete circle and have her land on her feet. Creature stood up straight and turned towards the owner of the voice. "Hey Beast boy. Yea, it really is. It's been a couple of weeks to see a good sun rise." Creature greeted softly as she started to run her claws through her hair to brush out knots.

"Hehe tell me about it." Beast boy replied as he walked over to his child and held out a sweat-shirt. "Here I thought you would like a clean jacket as your clothes are still in the wash." He offered and smiled as Creature took it slowly and put it on after smelling it. It was weird, but it had the scent of her parents all over it and it made the girl feel safe and happy. Creature's ears perked up before relaxing.

"You definitely have my blood, dude." Beast Boy commented as the guy watched the girl in front of him act so like him. She grinned and rolled her eyes, "Duh! No one has cool ears like these." Creature replied as she twitched her ears in amusement. Beast boy stuck out his tongue at him before he wrapped an arm around his kid. "Now come on, Robin wants us downstairs to do some training exercise."

"Ugggg…..I don't wannnaaa." She whined with a pout before hearing the laugh from her father. "Too bad, if we don't get down there than Robin will send Raven up here and then we will die. I personally would like to live to my thirties." Beast boy brought up the perfect defense as he could feel his daughter tense up. "Last one down has to face mom!" Creature ran down the stairs to the main floors.

Beast boy was left in the dust while smiling like a goon at what he heard. "Yea mom…." He felt that warm feeling again and now nothing was there to kill it. He slowly walked down the stairs while thinking of Raven affectionately.

~~~ Training Room ~~~

Everyone was at their respected Stations, now that Creature was with them, everyone had a partner to work with. Cyborg and Starfire were on the weight, each with the machines putting on more weight with each ten minutes. Starfire was going at her own pace while Cyborg of course was trying to get through his sets as quickly as possible. The sweat on his brow proved that he was working hard and fast so he wore a cocky smile. Star saw this and decided to prove her strength as well with her set she dropped one of her arms and was able to keep her pace easily with one arm. Cy's eyes widened and his arms moved faster to lift.

Robin and Creature were together and they were working on dodging techniques within a controlled area. Robin was using his acrobatic talents to dodge a robot's attack. Creature was running around in the area while jumping out of the way. There were a couple of times that she had changed her form to get away from getting hit.

An example was her warm-up, she was about to get hit by a robotic arm from behind, but her arms adapted to that of bird's wings and she flew up to the air. Her whole body in the form of raven, it was the first example of her powers which got the attention of everyone with proud smiles but then attention was back to training.

The last pair was Raven and Beast boy in the sparring ring. They were staring at each other quietly while the green teen was blushing slightly. Beast boy smiled before he swung the first punch, Raven gave a smirk as she side stepped the sloppy attack, but had to lean back to dodge to round-kick coming towards her face. The empath grabbed his ankle and threw him with momentum away from her.

Beast boy turned into a humming bird and flew back into position, he reverted back into human when behind her and slipped his arms under hers to put her in a head lock. Raven smiled for a second before sliding down his front leaving the green teen stunned and confused. "What the…?"Raven had gone through his legs and stood up to kick him in the back. "Nice try Beast boy." She said was a slight cocky tone. Beast boy flipped his whole body up right and pounced onto Raven to force her onto the ground on her back. He had straddled her hips while pinning the empath's wrist on the mat.

Beast boy grinned in victory, "I win!" He announced with pride but he got quiet at seeing what was on Raven's face. The shape-shifter had expected an expressionless Raven staring at him, but he saw her with wide-eyes and a deep blush on her cheeks. Beast boy blushed as well and bit his lower lip, "Uh…….."

"Yow! Green dude getting action!"

Beast boy immediately hopped off of Raven and stared at Creature who was laughing her head off. He had turned completely red as he heard his kid wolf-whistle as Raven got up and pull her cloak on to hide her blushing. "Dude! Shut up." Beast boy glared at the girl before turning to Raven, "Hey Rae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….you know…." He tried to apologize but Raven just stared at him as if nothing had happen.

"What? We were sparring and you pinned me. Nothing unusual or odd about it." She spoke maturely as she shrugged her shoulders. Though Raven was now calm on the outside, her head was loud with voices about the situation, all with the yelling of her emotion who wanted to be heard and acted upon. Raven had to close her eyes to push down the blush and lower the volume on her emotions. "Oh….yea…." Beast boy said with a little sadness, but smiled nonetheless. He didn't want to look sad in front of everyone. "Whatever….I'm going to meditate." Raven went to the corner of the room and went on with her normal ritual.

Beast boy was alone and he was sad, Creature appeared soon by his side and wrapped her arms around him than hugged him tightly. She whispered something into his ears which gave him a small smile before wrapping his arm around the friendly green girl. Creature smiled softly and muttered softly some words that levitated them to the treadmill before dropping them. Beast boy turned eyes in shock to the kid and grinned.

"Cool!" He commented happily at the small burst of magic.

~~~ Hours later ~~~

All of them were now relaxing in the living room after an exhausting day of training and exercise. Beast boy was groaning at his over work muscles and was lying on the couch out of exhaustion. Cyborg was rubbing his neck trying to get his muscles to relax from their tense state.

Starfire was sitting on the free space of the couch with a bottle of mustard to quench her thirst which everyone still thought this was odd. Raven was in her reading area with her book from earlier and read while Robin was shaking his head and was walking to his stereo muttering about his team being out of shape. Creature was on the ground with her eyes closed. Her body was tired and sore as the training session had killed her for the day.

The girl could have fallen asleep there and then, but some was buzzing on her. It made her groan as it wasn't going to leave her in peace. "Dude what's that noise?" Beast boy groaned as well as his ears looked for the source. Each Titan looked around, but stopped as Raven raised a brow and was staring at Creature. "Telephone?"

Creature shook her head before reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a beeping bracelet. She put it on her left wrist and tapped the screen. The moment she did, a voice could be heard, "Sabbath?!"

The voice sounded scratchy mixed with white noise. Creature furrowed her brows together as she was trying to figure out the noise. "Sabbath are you there?!" The voice sounded frantic. "So who is it?" Cyborg questioned while stepping down to look at the technology that looked advanced compared to his parts.

"I think its….."

_To be continued…._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: Chapter 5! I know this was a bit of cliff hanger chapter and I apologize, but it was to show some touching moments between members while giving awkwardness for Raven and BB. Along with showing some of Creature's power. Anyway be generous of the Reviews and talk to me with ideas!!


	6. Incoming Call From

Bookworm: Hello people!

Beast boy: Sup Dudes!

Bookworm: So my pal B.B and I here are here to say the dreadful message.

Beast boy: Dude?

Bookworm: The disclaimer?

Beast boy: Oh yea.

Bookworm & Beast boy: Bookworm doesn't own anyone from the Teen Titans, but she does own Sabbath AKA Creature.

* * *

**Incoming Call from....**

_The voice sounded scratchy mixed with white noise. Creature furrowed her brows together as she was trying to figure out the noise. "Sabbath are you there?!" The voice sounded frantic. "So who is it?" Cyborg questioned while stepping down to look at the technology that looked advanced compared to his parts._

"_I think its….."_

A claw had tapped the bracelet a couple of times, Sabbath was pressing different buttons to get the voice to sound much clearer. One button had made a small hologram appear in front of her eyes. A smile came to her at the sight of now in front of her. Now in the hologram's light were two figures looking up at her.

"I think its two nutters!" Creature shouted happily at the two figures. She laughed as she smacked her head, "Ah man I can't believe I didn't think of using this thing earlier!!" She pressed another button and made the holograms into life size so it had looked like they were standing right with them in the room.

In the hologram's light there were two males standing, one of them was casually dressed with medium height and average weight. He had slicked back black hair and brown eyes, the male had tan skin and looked to have had a fresh shave. The guy goofily smile and saluted to Sabbath as she got up to her feet. "Hey Sabbath! Were you ignoring me again?" The guy greeted while Sabbath wrapped her arms around the hologram figure, which she didn't go through, it looked like he was being hugged by the excited green girl.

"Chico! I didn't know if my bracelet was going to work back in this time. I thought it was useless." Creature replied before pulling back from the man with a matching grin. "Sabby, you should know that the creator of it is top of the line! Silly girl." Chico teased the smaller girl.

Sabbath turned to the other figure with them now and she went over to him to give him a hug as well. This man was very tall about Cyborg's height actually; he had a slim body like Creature's but there was a slight built to the man meaning he had muscle to him. The man was always older than Creature; his facial features mature like Chico. He had pale gray skin with long, dark amethyst hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and dark emerald eyes that had some coal eye shadow underneath, staring at Creature. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a black shirt underneath that had "R.I.P" printed across the chest; he had some gray jeans that had a studded belt which matched the stubbed wrist bands. The guy had heavy boots on that were wrapped and tied on tightly. The only other thing about him was he had to matching earrings with a crimson stone in each.

"Hello brother." Creature greeted softly to him before bowing slightly to him. The man bowed back in respect. "Wait brother!?" Cyborg shouted in shock as he stood up and circled around the guy. When he went through the hologram light, the images crackled for a second before restoring to normal again. "I suggest not walking through us." The man said in monotone with a raised brow.

"Dude….it's like a Raven in guy form!" Beast boy observed as he pointed at the boy. Sabbath, her brother, and Raven all rolled their eyes while Chico was laughing quietly with his hand over his mouth. "Yes….I mostly take after her." He shook his head in disbelief of his father. "Sabbath, I thought you explained about the family ties."

Raven floated over to the group and look over her son with wide eyes. The man could have been her brother, the Azarathian stones, the skin, the attitude. Raven nodded her head, "She did, but if you were the son than you would know that your father has memory issues." Raven teased with no emotion present in her words which made Beast boy's ears droop again. "So Everyone, these two are from the future. This is my brother Damien and the nutter next to him is named Chico and is one of my good friends." Creature introduced them, Damien nodded his head to team while Chico waved to the group with a friendly smile. "Hello!"

"So now that is over with, what's up? I wasn't expecting a call from you so soon." Sabbath asked with a raised brow in curiosity. Damien blinked a couple of times while staring at the young versions of his parents. He had seen photos before but it was definitely an odd thing to see them in person….well over a live feed at least. He turned to his younger sister and sighed, "I called to check up on you. We sent you away so quickly that we couldn't explain anything." Damien answered, though his voice stayed at the same tone. His eyes showed the feeling of concern and protectiveness to the girl in front of him.

"Oh…yea I'm fine, Damien. I would like to know why I was dumped out of my time frame and into the past." Sabbath replied as she sat on the couch near them. The team all sat down around her and was looking onto the two visitors. "Well yea, you see, uh….well remember when we all said that something bad was going to happen?" Chico started with an awkward chuckle while smiling nervously. Creature nodded her head waiting for more, "Well it happened!"

Damien sighed, "Yea Sabbath…we had to send you and a couple of other back because of a powerful group has come to surface about their plans." He started as he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to say the information without causing anxiety in his younger sister. "yea and…?" Robin urged as he was eager to know the mystery of what's going on in his tower.

The rest of them looked at Robin and with the shake of their heads paid attention to Damien. "Well…The Collection, a group that we've found out is all about exterminating anyone for good, and I don't mean just putting them on their ass. They've found enough members to get their plans to surface. They've been targeting young heroes to control them against the elders. You know, get information on them and so on and so on."

"That is horrible!" Starfire shouted as her eyes widened up in fear. "Yea that is not cool man." Beast boy added afterwards. "But this should be an easy fix. Take out the head and you get control." Robin said as Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Not as easy as it seems…..Boy Blunder." Damien growled at him while he narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't think we've tried that before?"

"Calm down Damien. He's trying to help." Chico patted him on the shoulder trying to get the man to calm down. He growled again before going on. "It's very hard to figure out the head since it seems that there are multiple way to gain the control of the mind so we can't just shut down the main line." Sabbath's brows knitted together before standing up to stand in front of her brother. "But why am I here?! I'm strong enough to resist control, you know that!" She was miffed about being sent back and insulted.

She should have been with her family and been able to fight against the Collection. Creature frowned at the both of them, but she got no comfort from her brother. He had awkwardly tried to reach out but with certain restrictions it was impossible so he sighed. "Because you are one of many that were hot targets that could've completed their plan…..so we had to send everyone tightly connected back."

"We're really sorry Sabby…" Chico apologized before wrapping an arm around Creature like a brother would. Well what a brother should do if they could. Creature could fell a small pressure around her, but it wasn't like a real hug. "I know…" She sighed softly before looking over to the team who had been patient while listening in on everything. "Well I suppose that's the plan….I guess…."

Raven had understood the plan, but she was no longer paying attention to that. She had been focused on her son's, she had to stop herself for a second to process that, 'wow….that's really weird to hear about this subject.' She thought with a mental laugh before going back to her previous thought. She had been paying attention to her son's actions; they were very closed off and tensed. It was just like her, did she pass on the curse of emotional hold? Raven sighed sadly to herself before paying attention again.

"Hm….Maybe if you could keep us in the circle than we can give all the help we can lend." Robin suggested as he wanted to help. Starfire nodded her head eagerly, "Yes please, friends, tell us what we can do to help the cause!" Chico laughed as he ruffled Sabbath's hair which got his hand smacked playfully before seeing the girl sticking her tongue out. He placed his own hands at his head and made a goofy face in retaliation. Damien sighed at their silliness but he turned to the orange-skinned alien before nodding his head.

"Yes, you can help out by taking care of Sabbath for me." Damien answered before having Sabbath swipe through his form. "I can take care of myself!" Creature said annoyed, her violet eyes were slowly turning to red. Damien stared at her with sad eyes before looking over to Beast boy and Raven and walking over to them so he could softly speak. "Please watch over her. I worry for her a lot because of many reasons. I can't protect her if I'm in the future."

"No problem dude. She a cub, I'll do my part." Beast boy grinned while scratching his head. Raven just nodded her head in agreement. Creature swung her leg out to mess with the form again. "Sabby behave. You know better." Chico said with a friendly smile while using a soothing tone. Sabbath huffed before listening to her friend and tried to calm down.

"Fine….but you better make it up to me when I get back there!" She grinned mischievously. "No way! You gotta bring me a gift! You're the one in the new place so you gotta bring me something from the past." Chico replied in defense before holding out his pinky, "Do we have a deal?" Creature looked at it before smiling, "Only if you taking me out to the amusement park." She challenged childishly and wrapped her pinky around his. "Deal!"

Damien looked back at them and gave a quick smile before having to make it go away again. "Oh Cyborg, right?" He nodded to the teen mentioned. "Uh…yea….?" Cyborg answered with a raised brow. "If you find the others and keep tabs on them to be safe." Cyborg gave him a thumbs up meaning he would do his part to help. "And me? What can I do to assist?" Starfire asked with excitement. "I don't know….maybe patrol and look for suspicious actions?" Damian had awkwardly replied before turning to the Robin, "Maybe do an undercover job as well….you never know if the enemy sends one out."

Robin saluted to him, "We'll keep track of everything. No worries, your sister is in good hands." He said responsibly and seriously before smiling. Damien nodded his head in return before looking over to Chico, "Time to get off the line Chico." He saw his sister's acquaintance sigh in depression. "Fine, fine….Sorry to go kiddo but you cause chaos there and I'll do so here. Later Sabby!" Creature nodded her head before hugging him again, "Sounds good Chico, bye!" She had looked over to Damien and did something that shocked him.

Sabbath went to his figure and hugged him as well. Damien awkwardly looked down at her with wide eyes before patting her on the shoulder in return. She giggled softly before letting go, "Bye guys." She waved good bye before the hologram turned off. The transmission was over. Creature turned around to the team that was Babysitting her for the time being.

"So….why do they get to call you by your name and not us?" Beast boy questioned with a raised brow. "Yea, why is that girl?" Cyborg added onto the conversation. Creature looked anywhere but them before she snapped her fingers. "Cause you guys ain't cool enough to call me it!" She said smugly before she felt a metallic arm around her neck and knuckles rubbing her head to give a nuggie. "Ah dammit get away!" She tried to push away.

"Uh-uh!" Cyborg grinned in vengeance as he felt Sabbath squirming to get away. Beast boy jumped them and they all fell down, the silly people laughed before starfire join in on the pile. The tension of the earlier conversation was slowly dying that way. And soon enough the day had turned into night and everyone was soon getting tired. Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch both of them asleep against each other. Cyborg was playing a battle royale with Beast boy both of them shouting at each other. Raven was reading one of her favorite novels silently in her reading corner.

Her seat dipped a little as someone joined her. "Hey…" Sabbath said smiling softly at her. Raven nodded her head in acknowledgement. She had returned her eyes to the text on the page to read again. "You mind reading aloud for me?" Creature asked embarrassment with a small blush. She bit her lip nervously in front of her mother, who it was obvious that she was afraid of.

Raven was surprised but she slowly nodded her head and she softly began to read her story. Sabbath had turned into a small kitten and hopped up so she could curl around her mother's neck. Raven hadn't stopped reading while she felt the girl move near her neck till she was comfortable. When she was, she was listening to her mother's soft voice speak of mystery and suspense. It was a nice way to fall asleep.

Raven few moment's later heard sleepy purring and she gave a small smile.

"What a good girl…."

_To be continued….._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: Yay! Ok people have met Creature's older brother who I got some tips of who to dress him from an ecstatic fan! Along with one of Creature's friends, Chico! He is a character who is actually one of my friends and I decided to put him in. I wish for more reviews! I hope I've satisfied people and now I rest ^.^


	7. Let it be

Raven: -sighs- Bookworm, why am I here?

Bookworm: Because you're here to make sure I say the disclaimer.

Raven: That's too easy. –uses telekinetic powers-

Bookworm: -is forced- I d-don't own the Teen Ti-titans, b-but I do own Creature and Damien.

Raven: Good child.

Bookworm: I hate when you do that –glares-

Raven: Whatever you get on with your business now.

Bookworm: Whatever….

* * *

**Let it be….**

_Raven was surprised but she slowly nodded her head and she softly began to read her story. Sabbath had turned into a small kitten and hopped up so she could curl around her mother's neck. Raven hadn't stopped reading while she felt the girl move near her neck till she was comfortable. When she was, she was listening to her mother's soft voice speak of mystery and suspense. It was a nice way to fall asleep._

_Raven few moment's later heard sleepy purring and she gave a small smile._

"_What a good girl…."_

Beast boy had looked over her shoulder to stare at the sight of Raven smiling. It was such a simple thing, but to the changeling it was a soft and beautiful smile. One which he had dreamed to see and be the reason for that smile, but with his luck Beast boy could only get her to smirk out of his misfortune. His emerald eyes looked over to the green kitten with the purple streaks sleep against the empath without any trouble.

Now it was quite obvious from first meeting the young green girl that she was afraid of Raven. From the immediate obedience and willingness to please Rae was a great sign of it. Beast boy could understand why she should be afraid as he was at the blunt end of her anger, but she now looked at peace being near Raven. He frowned slightly as he felt something in him grow. The feeling of loneliness and….a bit of jealousy. 'Is it wrong to be jealous of a daughter being near her?' He thought to himself before sighing.

He turned back to the screen and had saw that Cyborg had knocked his character out of the ring and was doing a little victory dance. Beast boy didn't even react his normal way of jumping up and whining about cheating and unfairness. He smiled sadly before putting down the controller and leaving the living room. Cyborg looked to him with shock and confusion at this reaction. He stilled and looked around to see what could've made his buddy act like this. The man couldn't see anything, "Maybe its stress from everything going on…." He scratched his head while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well night Y'all, I'm going to reboot for the night." Cyborg announced to everyone, but to only see that there was only one person awake to hear him. Raven had stopped smiling and looked over to Cyborg as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Goodnight Cy."

Cy waved goodbye before he left the large room as well. Raven stared at the sliding doors and her brows knitted together in confusion. She felt two different kinds of emotion coming from that direction, one of them was jealously while the other was something she was used to…loneliness. Who else, but her, was lonely in the tower? Raven looked down to the kitten around her and raised a brow, was it the girl's influence when she first arrived?

It would make sense, being thrown out of a time one was so used to be with people that you knew but not in the way you knew them. She felt Creature's aura and found out that she was wrong; the girl's emotions were different at the present moment. They were mostly anger and sadness. Again it made sense from what was happening and seeing the red eyes earlier. It was the small tie between the girl and herself. So who was lonely?

Creature had woken up a couple minutes ago from sensing stress from her pillow at the moment. Sleepy purple eyes looked around to see what was causing the stress in her mother. But she only saw a sleeping oblivious couple on the couch and Raven staring down at her. Creature hopped down gently onto the carpeted floor and stretched her body out. "Welcome back to the conscious world, Sabbath." Raven greeted to the awaken kitten who was now glaring at her. She just raised a brow which made the kitten drop any look of animosity towards her.

"So what woke you up? I didn't make any noise and it looked like you could sleep through anything and everything." Raven dog-earred the book that she was reading before placing it down on the arm rest of her chair so she could stand up. Creature let her body slowly let her body and bones morph to change back to human form. She scratched the back of her while her ears perked in attention. "I felt you become stress about something."

"Me? I don't do stress." Sabbath raised a brow at the empath and giving a look that said, you gotta be kidding me. "Rae that excuse is as old and lame as the bible." She replied before she got up on her feet and stood up, Raven was about to say something about being called Rae but was able to hold herself back. "Everyone feels something and get stress….even those emotional impaired." She added as she looked sad as the words came out. Raven should have felt bad about being called emotionally impaired, but seeing the sad look stopped her.

"Is that what you tell yourself to justify that your brother can't feeling anything for you?" Raven asked casually. "HE CAN FEEL!!!" Sabbath shouted back angrily, her eyes went from purple to crimson in a split second. Her fangs and claws had grown sharp as well, which made Raven hold up her hands in defense. Creature sighed and closed her eyes as she had to calm herself so she wouldn't attack her mother. That would cause some future guilt trips….Sabbath laughed mentally at what she said. "Damien can feel…He's my kin and so he naturally feels, but it's hard when you're restricted."

"So how do you know if he's always so restricted? You could be deluding yourself." Raven questioned curiously. Now this would seem harsh as it was questioning a family member's love and faith of someone, but she was curious. "The same way Dad knows when you're feeling bad. The feeling is always present in the eyes." Sabbath answered with a smile.

This answer had left Raven stunned, sure there had been times that Beast boy seemed to come to her at the time she needed it most. But it didn't mean she felt things. Raven could hear knowledge speaking in her head, "_You know perfectly well that you can feel Raven. If you didn't you wouldn't have us representations._" Raven glared at the floor for a second. "_Yea Ravvie! You feel lots of stuff!! Especially when Bea-!_" The sound of Happy's voice was interrupted by Sabbath. "See….you're talking to your feelings right now….which you'll suppress them in a bit."

Raven glared at the green girl before she did as predicted. She crossed her arms over her chest, "You think you know everything don't you?" Creature rolled her slowly reverting back purple eyes as she now slowly walking towards the sliding doors. "I don't claim that nor do I think I ever will, but if you want to know stuff that you're going to deal with no matter what, you better learn some of the basics, such as dealing with those who have to push their feelings to the side, even if it hurts other people."

Raven stood there with wide eyes at the profound words that spilled from the girl. She was expecting her to be like Beast boy. A person who couldn't be serious to save their life, but then again both green teens had given her a shock once or twice before. "What do you mean?" She asked softly as she took a step towards Sabbath's direction but was stopped by a look.

"I mean that sometimes when you push away those little voices in your head. Happy, fear, calm, or whatever, it hurts those who are trying to see it. I get hurt by Damien because I can't see him outwardly be happy with his little sister. I could only imagine what it would feel like if I couldn't see a mutual liking as of friendship. But for now I suppose I should just let things be. Never know what's going to happen. Night Rae…" Creature said her final words for the night and left the room. Raven was slightly hurt from the parting words, but she didn't know why.

"What did she mean about that?" Raven asked very confused for once as she had nothing to help her understand. She looked to the ground and sighed softly as she let herself feel for a second before she saw her book floating into the air. Raven took the feelings and shoved them out and away from herself. The book rested back onto the arm rest, "She doesn't know what she's talking about. I can't feel." Raven said stubbornly as she let her powers envelop her and transport herself into her room to turn in for the night.

~~~Up on the Roof~~~

Creature had opened the door and stepped onto the roof as it was her choice of sleeping quarters. She slowly walked towards her hammock, but something had caught her attention. A male was sitting at the edge of the roof with slumped shoulders and a sad feeling surround him. She sighed as she knew for why the certain individual was up there with such a feeling. Creature walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…"

"Hey…" Beast boy greeted back before sighing. He was expecting the girl to pester him what was wrong at the moment, but he really didn't want to talk about his problems, especially about his jealousy with her over Raven. "Come on B.B, let' hit the hay. Everything will turn better in the morning….especially with the wicked Sunrise!" Sabbath offered which surprised the hell out of Beast boy. "Yea that sounds good…" Beast boy slowly got up and followed his daughter towards the hammock set up.

Creature lay in the hammock and looked very comfortable. "How do you sleep in that thing?" Beast boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. Creature laughed softly, "Easily. I've loved these things since I was little. Trust me it's very comfy." Beast boy stared at her for a second before getting into the hammock as well. Both of them were now laying side by side, this should have been a very awkward moment if it were two different people but with circumstances it just felt natural. In the mind of the animalistic duo, this was just a father and cub sleeping and it would stay that way.

"Things will get better dad. Trust me." Creature yawned out as Beast boy laughed at the attempt to continue their chat. "Sleep cub, you need it." Beast boy felt her nod before hearing her fall asleep. He stared out over the roof and looked down onto the ocean that surrounded their island. He supposed he would have to trust Creature, but it was kinda hard to immediately do so. Beast boy sighed before he joined his child in sleep; the earlier uncomfortableness of the titles no longer was with the green teen as he had accepted that Sabbath was his child. It would've been hard to deny that the young green teen wasn't his so he just accepted it. He let his mind wonder in sleep as he placed his worries to the side for now.

~~~The following Day~~~

Beast boy didn't wake up until it was noon and he knew it was noon because when he opened his eyes he was staring straight at the bright, cruel sun! "Ahh!!!" He shouted in pain and squirmed as he fell out of the hammock and onto the floor. "Oh god that hurt." He grumbled in anger as he rubbed his eyes to soothe the pain. "Heighten senses suck sometimes…" he complained to himself before he looked around to see what's going on. He seemed to be alone for now so at least no one saw him look like a fool.

Beast boy got up and looked around for Creature as he was with her last on the roof. He walked to the edge and looked down to the shore. On the stripe of land he could see two figures standing across from each other, they looked like they were talking to each other. Beast boy was about to walk away to give whoever it was privacy, but with the powers of his ears he turned back really quickly. "This is all your fault!" Along with a harsh sounding smack.

Beast boy looked down and saw that one person was on the ground and looking up while the other was towering over them. The one that was now on the ground, he could recognize by her green skin. He pressed the emergency call button on his communicator before shouting, "Hey back off!" He shouted before he jumped off the roof to morph into an eagle to descend down to level.

Creature looked up to see a green eagle and she sighed as she had hoped not to wake him. She got up to her feet and stared back to her guest. "What now? Getting protection now?!" the stranger's feminine voice screeched into her sensitive ears. Sabbath glared up at her growled. This stranger was average height and weight, she had long pink hair that went to her waist, brown eyes, and well tanned skin. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees with blue and black sleeves with matching blue stocking and black combat boots with skulls on them.

"I wasn't but you had to be soo damn loud." Sabbath replied as she rubbed her sore cheek. "Creature this is all your fault. If you weren't being soo stupid then we'd wouldn't be here." The girl complained as she swung her leg quickly into Creature's ribs which sent her a couple feet away from her spot. "Ah! Fuck! Dude that hurts." Sabbath cursed as she wrapped an arm around her now aching ribs as she glared back with red eyes. "It's not my fault. We're here for our safety!"

"Yea, but you put us endanger!" The girl that was standing feet away was now behind her and grabbed her by the base of the neck to toss her into the sharp rocks. Sabbath screamed as some of the jagged rocks tore into her skin. "Oh shit…." She cried as she couldn't move without causing more pain to herself. "Hey I'm not the reason! So don't take you fucking anger on me, now scram!!" Sabbath warned as her eyes turned a dark hue of red.

The stranger looked up before sighing and was gone in a second. Like she was never there, Sabbath closed her eyes but could hear foot steps running to her. Beast boy ran over to her, "shit,shit,shit, shit!!" Creature could hear her father cussing in panic at seeing the blood leaking from her profusely. "Who the hell was that?!" He shouted in panic. Sabbath smiled weakly before laughing, "A very pissed off person by the name of Cursa. Now I need help." Beast boy nodded his head quickly as he started to pick the other up as the rest of the team was now finally joining them.

"What happened Beast boy?!" Robin asked worriedly as he saw Sabbath's conditioned. "I think….I think we found another child from the future." Beast boy answered with a soft voice as he held his kid close and went over to Cyborg. "Here Cy fix her up quickly please." He asked. Cy nodded his head and went off to the medical bay.

"Why didn't she call us?" Starfire mused aloud as she looked at the jagged rocks for a second.

"I don't know Star, but we'll find out."

_To be continued….._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: Hiyo people! This was a bit of a downer chapter but I wanted to focus on the subjects mentioned. And hey we found another person Cursa!! Anyway I hope you guys like and give tips and reviews.


	8. Who was that!

Bookworm: YAY!!!

Beast Boy: What's up with you dude?

Starfire: Yes friend what has gotten you so excited?

Bookworm: Hahaha!

Cyborg: I think I know why.

Robin: What is it then?

Cyborg: This story has more than a 1,000 hits.

Raven: So this is what made her happy?

Bookworm: Exactly! I never thought it would happen. Anyway thank you all for the many hits!! I don't own any of the Teen Titans except for Damien, Sabbath, and Cursa.

Beast boy: Now onto the show!

* * *

**Who was that?!  
**

"_Why didn't she call us?" Starfire mused aloud as she looked at the jagged rocks for a second._

"_I don't know Star, but we'll find out."_

The team all an into the medical bay, Beast boy was in front of them as he wanted to see Creature all patched up first then Robin as he wanted answers to what happened. At the back was Starfire and Raven who was just as concerned but didn't want to be run over by the two boys.

Cyborg was with Creature while putting on the last layer of gauze around the girl. She was sitting on a medical bed with her whole chest wrapped up. Cyborg had cleaned up all the wounds before wrapping them so they wouldn't get infected. "So how is she?" Raven came up and asked curiously before Beast boy could say anything. Cy sighed as he was putting away his little first aid kit.

"Well nothing fatal, she did a smart thing and shifted her body so most of the rocks just gave her small cuts. But she couldn't help anything that was behind her back. Some of the rocks had caused deeper wounds but I had stitched those before you guys came in." Cyborg answered as he flicked the girl on the forehead, this made Sabbath pout and rub her forehead. Beast boy and Raven both sighed in relief but neither noticed their actions. But everyone did and it made them smile quickly before becoming serious again.

"So she can be questioned?" Robin summed up with a raised brow. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes but no one objected as they were curious as well. Cyborg sighed as he nodded his head, "Well yes, but I would wish you'd lay off sometimes. She probably had a good reason." Robin ignored Cy's words other than she could be questioned, "Good." Robin stepped forward so he was standing in front of Sabbath who was now pulling on a black sweat shirt to cover her upper half. "So Sabbath, who was that?"

Sabbath looked up at him and sighed, "She was a friend from the future. Her name is Cursa, but she's a little miffed at me since it was my relation that got she got back here." She answered truthfully as she slowly got off the bed so she was standing in front of Robin. "A friend? She doesn't seem like a good friend. She has damaged you." Starfire pointed out as she pointed to the bruised cheek and towards the ribs. "She has a good point why would she hurt you?" Robin commented. Beast boy tilted his head in confusion while looking to the young girl, "Yea Creature, what happened?"

Creature frowned as she looked to Beast boy and then her mother before scratching the back of her head. "Well like I said, she was a little miffed that she got sent back with me to here. She had some important stuff to do in the future which are now on pause. So yea she wanted to blow off some steam with me. She came as I woke up, I decided to deal with her before waking any of you guys up so I went to that strip of land that was out there. But Cursa had started shouting about it being all my fault that her life was being disrupted. I just took the verbal abuse as it was just her way of cooling off, but when Beast boy woke up she got even more angry and smacked me a couple of times. When I saw Beast boy coming down I told her to scram and I would deal with her later." She explained softly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Everyone listened to Sabbath's story and Robin pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Why would you tell her to scram? Your brother told us if we ran into anyone from the future to keep tabs on them." Creature rolled her eyes and lifted her bracelet and pressed a button to show a map with a moving dot on the screen. "I made sure that when she did smack me that I placed a tracker on her." Creature grinned smugly at her accomplishment.

Robin's eyes widened in shock as he looked onto the map with surprise while Cyborg was laughing at the little surprise, "What? You didn't think I would let myself get smack around without a purpose right?" Sabbath used her free hand to scratch the back of her head embarrassed. Beast boy pounded a fist into the air, "Awesomeness! But next time you do this. Do it without the blood!" He added as he gestured to the areas that were earlier bleeding. Raven was smirking with pride at the girl as she was able to successfully tag someone without anyone knowing till now. "Very good Creature."

Starfire was in the air while clapping excitedly, "Oh joy! You are very brave and very good at being able to take a beating for that." She complimented her before flying over to Sabbath and giving her a hug. The hug though made Sabbath twitch in pain from the strength and the added pressure on her wounds. "Star….loosen up…please…" She whimpered in pain.

"Oh! Sorry friend!" Starfire apologized quickly before releasing her hold on the young girl. Creature leaned against the bed that she was earlier sitting while one arm wrapped around her ribs while taking deep breathes. "It's fine Starfire, I just didn't expect a hug that strong." She excused the other with a smile.

Starfire smiled friendly before getting an idea, "I shall go make some Tamaranian food for the brave deed!" She flew out of the room to the kitchen they all guessed. Robin blinked a couple of times before shivering at the thought of eating Star's food again. He turned to Sabbath and her bracelet, "Can you let us have the map so we can put it into our database?" He asked as he held out a hand waiting for the girl to hand over the bracelet. Creature looked at the hand before pushing a number of buttons than taking out a chip from the tech than placing it in the middle of the gloved hand. "There you go."

"Good, Come on Cy we got some work to do." He called to the robot man and the both of them left to go put the info into the computers. Leaving the future parents and their child, "So what now?" Beast boy asked as he scratched his head. Raven shrugged her shoulders and just turned to head out the door, "I suppose whatever we want."

"Wait!" Sabbath called out, it caught her parents attention and faced her again. "What is it Sabbath?" Raven questioned with a raised brow. "Yea what's wrong?" Beast boy added onto Raven's question. Sabbath blushed slightly before looking to the ground than looking up again. "I….uh….I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday." She apologized softly to her parents. Beast boy raised a brow at the apology as he didn't know what she meant. He had thought that she had acted normal, but with Raven she was surprised by the apology as the both of them had exchanged harsh words.

"I was mad and hurt that Damien had sent me back and throwing me here. Along with you saying that he couldn't feel. But…that's no excuse and I'm sorry." Creature added on as she looked straight at Raven.

Beast boy's was staring at Raven with shock, she had said that their son couldn't feel?! It mad Raven mad when other people said that she was emotionless, why would see say to someone with a similar problem? Maybe something made her hurt so she tried to defend herself? Beast boy bit his lip and waited to see what would happen.

"It's ok Creature…." Raven replied softly before stepping forward. She was hurt about their conversation, but she wasn't just the victim she was guilty as well. "I'm very sorry as well. I shouldn't have said what I did about your brother." Creature looked up with surprise at the returned apology which was the same look on Beast boy's face. Raven apologized?! Sabbath smiled softly before moving forward and giving her a hug. Raven looked down awkwardly, just like Damien did, but unlike the bother Raven wrapped her arms around Creature to return the hug.

"Thanks Raven." Sabbath released the other before moving back. "It's no problem Sabbath. I'm going to go meditate now." Raven gave a smile before she left the Medical bay. Beast boy came over to Sabbath and looked very confused about what just happened. "Dude….." Beast boy started slowly, "how did you do that?!"

"I really don't know? I expected just a pat on the shoulder. But I'm glad I got a real hug from her!" Creature spoke with such a happy tone that it seemed suspicious to Beast boy. "What do you mean?" He decided to probe. "Oh well…where I'm from she's just like Damien. It's hard for either of them to show affection. I've gotten a gentle touch from her before, but I've never gotten a real hug. I would try but it seemed to have blast me away." Sabbath explained with a shrug of the shoulders. "I like to think that they would give affection if able and I was right!"

Beast boy frowned at what he heard but he had smiled when seeing the girl look so happy. He didn't want to pop her bubble. He ruffled the girl's hair, the sight and her words gave him some hopes that Raven could be approachable to date. "I'm glad you are. Now come on! Let's get you resting on the couch with a good movie."

"Alright." Sabbath nodded her head and laughed as her messy hair became worse. She moved with her dad out of the medical bay and both headed towards the living room. Where the noises of their little team were loud and made both of the green teens smile happily. Sabbath looked to each of the member, Star could be seen in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face as she cooked, Robin was on the couch with Cyborg playing an intense fighting game both speaking competitively to each other, and Raven was floating in the air in her meditation position and speaking her mantra.

"I'll go kick those guys off and get a movie started alright? You go get a blanket so you won't get cold here." Beast boy suggested as he walked over to the couch and was pushed back by the two fighting. Creature nodded her head and looked out again before giving a small smile. She looked around her for a cabinet that could hold extra blanket and went towards it.

She may not know what's in the past tower, but if it's like anything in the future then it must be. She opened a cabinet door and smiled proudly as she found the blankets. Sabbath took a nice fluffy warm blanket and shut the door before walking over to the couch.

The scene had already changed again, Star had left her project to come sit on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Robin was sitting right next to her with a smile on his face. Cyborg was on the other end of the couch stretched out to maximum relaxation with a excited grin. Raven was next to him leaning into the couch with a friendly smile and Beast boy was on the ground, patting the area next to him.

Sabbath felt something shift inside of her and she felt more relaxed and happier. She looked down on herself and looked physically normal. Maybe the change was inside? She smiled softly before walking over to the couch and hopping over the back to sit next to Beast Boy. 'Maybe this going back in time thing is a good thing?' Sabbath thought as she leaned against the couch as Beast boy started the movie.

_To be continued…._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: It was a bit short but here's another chapter for you! Please Review ^.^


	9. Bring on the Family!

Bookworm: Hahaha!

Raven: Are you still on your happy high?

Bookworm: Yep!

Starfire: Joyous I shall join you! Hahaha~!

Raven: Oh no, I'm stuck with two of them.

Bookworm: haha~! Anyway I am not the owner of the Teen Titans, but I am the owner of Sabbath, Damien, and Cursa ^.^

Starfire: Yes now on with the show?

Bookworm: Yes Star! On with the show.

* * *

**Bring on the family!**

_Sabbath felt something shift inside of her and she felt more relaxed and happier. She looked down on herself and looked physically normal. Maybe the change was inside? She smiled softly before walking over to the couch and hopping over the back to sit next to Beast Boy. 'Maybe this going back in time thing is a good thing?' Sabbath thought as she leaned against the couch as Beast boy started the movie._

The next day at the Titan's Tower, it was pretty empty except for the injured Creature who had to stay home. It was the day that Robin had decided that they should do a group patrol around the city and Sabbath had wanted to go, but everyone said that she had to stay put and rest. Ever since Robin had broken his arm they had been cautious with those with injuries. "Stupid Robin…" Sabbath muttered to herself.

Now the girl was appointed to sit in front of the computer with the tracking software and make sure those who were out didn't disappear. She was sitting in the chair with her eyes focused on the screen bored. "Hm, this seems to be a very boring job….huh wait?" Her violet eyes widened, "Uh-oh…" She pressed down on a button, "Hey guys look out it looks like where you're going there is trouble."

"Thanks for the heads up Creature" Robin replied on the intercom.

Creature smiled but she bit her lip as she wondered if they were going to run into a fight from people from her time. She sighed and tapped her foot anxiously.

~~~Out about the Town with Robin~~~

"Hey guys look out it looks like where you're going there is trouble." Sabbath's voice came from his communicator. Robin picked it up and replied, "Thanks for the heads up Creature." He placed the communicator back onto his utility belt and looked around to see where the danger was. It all seemed normal that was till Robin had to duck as pieces of gravel headed over his head.

The boy wonder saw that the creator of the mess was one of the members of the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E. , Private HIVE, the solider chuckled and saluted. "You're on enemy territory solider! I have permission to kick your scrawny ass!" He greeted before launching his hexagonal shield towards the boy wonder. Robin did a couple of flips to avoid the attack, he reached behind him and took out his staff before spinning it around a bit.

"I'd like to see you try!" Robin goaded before launching himself forward with a swift kick hitting the Private on the chest. It sent the Private back but the teen puffed out his chest to sent Robin a couple feet away from himself. "You're going to have to better than that you grunt!" The Private boasted but was smashed down by green bolts.

"How's that private pinhead?" A male voice joined in amused. Robin turned around and gasped.

~~~ With Starfire ~~~

"Hey guys look out it looks like where you're going there is trouble." Starfire heard the voice of her friend come from her communicator and was going to answer, but from where she was flying she already saw the trouble. "It seems I already found the trouble." She mused to herself before flying down. Though she was up against a different opponent, See-more, who was using his power of laser to get inside of a building.

"Stop villain!" Starfire announced as she shot out a star bolt to hit him. See-more turned around and spotted the orange girl than jumped out of the way to not get hit. "Hahaha Nice try girly. But I've got my eye on you." See-more chuckled as he shot out a bubble eye towards the girl. The attack went towards Starfire with quick speed, "meep!" She flew out of the line of fire and look down. "Hehe!" See-more was about to launch another attack but someone kicked him from behind and was holding See-more down with a staff.

"You will not hurt her again!" A commanding voice snapped at See-more. The villian's eye was spinning from impact. Starfire was looking down at the stranger who had helped her and her green eyes widened in surprise. She gasped and covered her mouth.

~~~With Beast boy~~~

"Hey guys look out it looks like where you're going there is trouble." Beast boy picked up his communicator to answer back, but something got to him first like a big fist. "Whoa! Dude what's your problem?" Beast boy shouted as he looked over to the owner of the fist to see Mammoth in front of him. "hey short stuff! You're ruining my crashing buzz." Mammoth greeted as he took beast boy by the arm to start spinning him into the air.

When Beast boy was soaring through the air, he had morphed into a raven to get back on track and fly back over the brute that threw him. When directly over Mammoth, Beast boy morphed again to change into a gorilla to wrestle him into the ground. "Arg! Not today green man." Mammoth grunted as he kicked the green gorilla off of him and into a car. Beast boy had morphed back into human form and glared at Mammoth, "Dude! You're going to pay for that."

"Yea says who?" Mammoth was standing up straight with his arms crossed over his chest. He was grinning as he was starting to walk over towards Beast boy who was moving off of the thoroughly crushed car. "I do you lummox!" Someone ran and tackled the teen down with strong force.

Beast boy stood their flabbergasted at who just helped him, "Dude!?"

~~~With Cyborg~~~

"Hey guys look out it looks like where you're going there is trouble." Cyborg looked down to his arm and saw Sabbath's face talking to him and he did a thumb's up. "Roger that girl!" He ended the transmission and looked around to only see a pint-size villain standing in front of him. "How ya doing pit-sniffer?" Gizmo greeted with a mischievous smile on his face and his finger poised strategically on his video game controller. "Aw man I don't want to be dealing with you today!"

"To bad for you, you diddle-dop!" Gizmo pressed a button and his mechanical legs came out of his back bag. Cyborg raised a brow, "Dude what the hell is a diddle-dop?!" Cyborg yelled as he jumped back from the attacking mechanical leg. "Not telling." Gizmo stuck out his tongue at Cyborg before he kept attacking the taller teen with his technology.

"Not uh-uh half pint!" Cyborg growled as he took the mechanical legs and tossed the short villain over his shoulder and away from himself. "Aaaaahhhh!" Gizmo crashed into some dumpsters. Cyborg laughed as he smacked his hands to wipe off non-existent dirt. Though his eye caught someone closing the dumpster, trapping Gizmo inside of the trash-bin, and was making sure the lid wouldn't open but have some air holes.

"Nice job man!" The voiced laughed with pride as they finished with their project. "What the hell?!"

~~~With Raven~~~

"Hey guys look out it looks like where you're going there is trouble." Raven looked to where her communicator was usually at. She raised a brow at Creature's voice and looked around her little piece of town. There was no sight of any trouble at all, but then again with her line of work she was bound to be surprised by something. Kyd Wykkyd teleported a few feet away from herself and was staring at her with red eyes. His hands were holding a couple bags filled with money. Raven sighed, "And there it is." She shook her head as she raised a hand and shot a trash can towards the other dark teen.

Kyd Wykkyd stared straight at Raven before taking his cloak and teleporting again this time closer to Raven where he could throw a punch at the witch. Raven raised an arm in defense and then kicked him down to the ground. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" She said her words and held her hand towards the villain and watched as her powers wrap around her opponent.

Raven was able to keep a good hold on him but had nothing to keep him still besides her concentration. She blinked in confusion as she could sense another person near by. She was about to raise her free hand and attack the person but the urge to attack was stopped at who she saw. "You look like you could use some help?" The person offered as she twirled her hair nervously.

"Cursa!"

Cursa smiled nervously before nodding her head and walking forward. "Yea I could help be cutting out his powers for awhile till you have him in the right authorities." She suggested as she held out her hand with a pinkish glow. Raven raised a brow and studied over her for a while before bringing the struggling Kyd Wykkyd over to Cursa. She waved her hand over Kyd Wykkyd and watched as the pink glow moved from her hand to the villain.

Raven released the teen and watched as he tried to escape by teleporting but it didn't work. Both of the girls smiled before Cursa took out a rope and quickly tied him up so he wouldn't run away. "You do know I'm going to have to bring you back to the tower right?" Raven mused aloud as she looked to the familiar girl. The girl sighed and nodded her head, "Yea I know. I figured that much after spending a couple more hours on my own here. If I'm with Creature than maybe I'll be sent back to my time."

"Good, now let's go drop of this goon and then we'll head back to the tower." Raven ordered as he picked up Kyd Wykkyd by the scruff of his neck before walking with the pink-hair teen towards the jail.

~~~Back with Robin~~~

Robin was staring at a young boy who was standing on the roof of a building opposite of where he was standing. He had spiky black hair and had eyes that were covered by his sunglasses but there was a green glow coming from behind the glasses. It was now gone at the boy looked to have calmed down. He was wearing a black shirt that was under red sports jacket that had the Titan's logo on the back, blue jeans that were held up by a utility belt, and was wearing black vans.

The young boy jumped down from the roof to land softly on the ground. Robin raised a brow at the young child before using his staff to knock down the slowly getting up Private H.I.V.E. "Who are you?" Robin questioned as he frowned and brought his staff close to his person, ready to attack, even if the person in front of him had just helped him.

The young man sighed at the sight of the overly-paranoid Robin. He ran a hand through his hair before taking out a picture from his pocket and showed it to Robin. The picture was of him and Sabbath both saluting the person taking the picture while an arm was wrapped around the other's shoulder. "I'm a friend of Creature. I was hoping you could show me to her and I'll explain when I get there."

Robin looked over him and made his staff collapsed into a small stick then put it away. He nodded his head, "Sure, but I want to know who you are and why you're here as well when we get there." Robin turned on his heel as the police came onto the scene to pick up Private H.I.V.E. The young man followed leisurely as he placed his picture back into his pocket.

~~~Back with Starfire~~~

Starfire's eyes were widen as she touched down onto the ground to look at her ally. They were a young boy who had short spiky red hair like hers and their eyes were covered with sunglasses that had glowing blues behind it. They were wearing a black tank-top with blue jeans and steel-toed boots. The person had steel wristbands that had emerald jewels embedded around the wrist. The young man took the staff and smacked See-more to make the teen go unconscious.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked softly before tilting her head to the side to look the young boy. She floated around him to look at her ally with a big smile. "Are you a friend of friend Creature?" The young man gave a friendly smile and nodded his head. "Yes I am. Would you mind taking me to her?" The voice still had an edge to it just like it did when snapping at See-more.

"Of course, friend! Then maybe you saw give me your name and we be true friends?" Starfire answered with eagerness and grabbed the young teen's wrist so they could fly into the air towards the tower. Again leaving the police to come and pick up See-more.

~~~With Beast Boy~~~

Beast boy ran over to the ditch that was made because of Mammoth's weight when he got tackled down. One of his arms was wrapped around his stomach as being thrown into a car had hurt like hell. He had the front row seat to see a stranger beating down Mammoth with everything they got. Beast boy was shocked, "Hey man, ease up I think the guy is KO'd." Beast boy called out to the person. They looked up with dark brown eyes and with a frown as they were ready to attack the next person who was a threat.

They relaxed when they saw it was only Beast boy, the stood up and smiled up to him. "Hey man! Thought you could use a hand." They greeted as they stood on the chest of Mammoth. The teen was tall and built, they had dark skin, dark brown eyes, and long black dreads that was pulled back into a ponytail. They had a pair of goggles resting nicely on their heads, a black shirt with a stripe of yellow across the chest, some black slacks, and grey sneakers.

"Dude, you look like someone that I know." Beast boy greeted as he held out a hand to pull him out. "I have a feeling you're going to be saying that a lot these days." The stranger laughed loudly as he accepted the hand and pulled himself out of the ditch that had the KO'd Mammoth. "So what's your name?" Beast boy questioned as he had to look up at the tall teen.

"Well you know I will tell you, but I'm looking for a couple of my friends. You mind taking me to them before I say." Beast boy had to stare at the teen but sighed as he really didn't want to argue about the subject. Especially with his ribs hurting as they were now. "Yea sure, I think I know who you're looking for." Beast boy nodded his head as he waved for the other to follow him. "Wait, did Sabby land at your pad?" the teen responded as he went to follow.

"Yea she landed with us. Maybe your friends ran into mine and we'll meet up at the tower." Beast boy replied. The teen saw him being weak and came up and picked him up, the bottom of his shoes turned into skates and they went off to the tower. "Cool shoes!!"

~~~Back with Cyborg~~~

Cyborg's eyes were wide at the sight of a young girl that was now on top of the dumpster with a smile. She had dark skin like himself, one brown eye and one red eyes, she was tall and slim, and she had short black hair. She was wearing a pair of over-all with the top just hanging off her hips, a blue tank-top, some custom looking vans, and a packed tool belt that was strapped tightly around her hips. "Hey man! What do you looked so shocked about?" The girl greeted before looking up.

"Hey Kara, you alright down there?" A young girl's voice called out from the roof. "Oh what now?" Cyborg heard the second voice and looked up. Up on the roof you could see a tan child look down, she had green eyes but purple eyes, she was actually the size of a seven-year old. "Yea I'm fine, R.J. Come on down this guy won't give us trouble." Kara responded loudly as she started to swing her legs back and forth.

The girl jumped down from the roof but black energy was underneath her feet to help her float down. When she stepped down she, was standing near Kara out of nervousness and fear. Cyborg looked over the girl's attire, she was wearing a green shirt with a purple paw print on the front, she had beige cargo shorts, and some purple and white shoes on. The neatest thing was that the girl had a flat steel necklace that had red stones every so often embedded into the steel. The same could be found around her ankles.

"Hey R.J. this guy knows where your sister is." Kara nudged her softly before watching her friend zoom over to Cyborg. "You know where my sister is?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!......Please…." The girl had went from timid to excited or eager to timid again. "Uh….sure….I'm guessing your related to the green beans right?" Cyborg teased with a friendly smile. R.J. nodded her head eagerly before having Kara join her. "Yep, can you show us to her? R.J. been wanting to see her since we got sent here."

"Yea sure, let's go." Cyborg agreed as he pointed directed them towards the tower. He was going to question little Creature on who these guys were. Then see who else everyone found.

~~~~ BACK AT THE TOWER~~~~~

Sabbath saw that all the trouble was over and dealt with and all the dots that represented the Titans were coming back to the Tower. She smiled as that meant that no more boredom of staring at the damn screen. She turned off the screen and got up from her seat. Creature pulled on her sweat-shirt which had become her favorite as it had her mother and her father's scent wrapped into one, she didn't know how both got there but she wasn't complaining. She also slipped on some sandals that Starfire had given to her as everyone kept saying it was dangerous to be walking barefoot, even if it was her preference.

She jogged to the sliding door and stood there waiting for her little family to come bursting in with news of their patrols. But was Sabbath got was something she wasn't expecting all at once. First she got tackled down by a small young girl who was hugging her tightly. "Sabbath! Finally I found you!" The young voice shouted happily.

Secondly, when Creature opened her eyes she was surrounded by her small little family along with the family she knew from the future. "Oh wow! Lots of people." She looked around and saw who was there some where waving and others were just staring in questioning.

"So uh….Creature….Can you introduce to us who is who?" Beast piped up first as he waved a hand to the crowd that formed from the findings of everyone.

Creature sighed and nodded her head, "Yea, can you guys round them towards the couch?" The Titans nodded their heads and ushered everyone to the couch. Sabbath looked down to the young child and smiled down to her lovingly. "Hey R.J. loosen up please. Sister's ribs are sore." R.J loosened her hold immediately but had her arms wrapped around her sister's neck now. Sabbath picked the girl up and balanced her on her hip as she went to walk around the big crowd so she was standing in front of everyone.

"Ok, this is going to be a little long, but any questions afterwards ask the people of who you want to know about!" She made that clear before starting. "Ok you all met my older brother Damien, this is our younger sister Rae Jasmine Logan or known as R.J." She introduced the youngling on her hip who waved at everyone shyly.

"Next we have is Kara and her older brother, Duncan." Creature pointed to Kara and her brother who was skating away from Beast boy who was trying to take the shoes from his feet. "Yo!" Duncan greeted with a huge smile. Raven grabbed Beast boy by the scruff of the neck and pointed to their daughter, "Please pay attention." She tried to say nicely without releasing too much energy. "Hehe sorry but he had some cool shoes!"

"Then these two are named Kori and Richard. They are fraternal twins. Kori is the one with the coat and Richard is the one with staff." One who was standing next to Star with the staff and the one standing next to Robin with a red coat raised a hand to show that they were who Creature was talking about. "Hello." They said in unison. Then Sabbath pointed to the last girl with them, "And I've mentioned Cursa before, right?" She raised a brow as she was losing track of who's mentioned. The titans nodded yes while the rest of them were now standing still. Cursa waved to them all as she was mentioned.

"Now all the people I just mentioned, they are my friends from the future and were probably sent back here for safety reasons like us. Now if you guys don't know they guys you followed are the Teen Titans." Sabbath finished before taking a big breath.

"So why are you guys looking for Sabbath?" Robin turned to Kori who was beside himself. Kori looked up and raised a brow before looking to Sabbath, "Well we got dropped here and we just did what we needed till we got pulled back to our own time…."

"Yea and…." Sabbath encouraged before she looked down to see that R.J had nuzzled into her neck. "Hey what's wrong?" She spoke softly before rubbing her back to calm her. "I think your brother sent back a couple a couple of people he shouldn't have." Kori answered. "You mean…?" Kori nodded his head. "Oh boy now some of the Collection's helpers are here?"

"I think so and they were hitching up with those H.I.V.E guys that are why we were able to meet up with these guys to get to you. We needed a safe place or they were going to get to us."

"Aw man. I'm hating life…."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

AN: OMG! That has to be the longest chapter I've written today. So anyway I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Again I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own Sabbath, Damien, R.J, Cursa, Kori, Richard, Kara, Duncan. Please review and give me tips.


	10. Sit down and Relax

Bookworm: Hello people and loyal fans! I'm finally down from my little happy high.

Beast boy: Which is bogus! It was fun partying with her.

Bookworm: Well I would have a higher….high if people reviewed more.

Beast boy: Oh…..People review please!! The partying is awesome and I would like to have a party!

Bookworm: Yea right….Well I now have to saw this. I do not own the Teen Titans, but any other characters that have been mentioned I do own….well except for Chico he belongs to an awesome friend XD

Beast boy: Now let's get this party started!

* * *

**Sit down and Relax**

"_I think so and they were hitching up with those H.I.V.E guys, that is why we were able to meet up with these guys to get to you. We needed a safe place or they were going to get to us."_

"_Aw man. I'm hating life…." _

Sabbath used her free hand and smacked her forehead in aggravation. Her brother sent them to the past to be free from danger and now they had the danger that they were running away from. "Just great…." Sabby grumbled to herself before feeling her hair being lightly tugged on by her little sister. "Is everything going to be ok Sabbath?" she was so innocent when asking that.

Creature looked over to the people whose home that they were over-running. "Robin, I know it was a lot to ask to just let me stay here, but would you mind if we all crash here till everything's safe and all?" She asked the leader politely. Robin wanted to say 'no' because he wanted to keep his team safe, but he could feel the looks of his teammates that basically sent the message of 'you better let them stay'. Robin sighed softly before smiling, "Of course they can stay, but just like you they have to go through the questioning and the physicals."

"Thank you Mr. Paranoia!" Sabbath smiled happily at him before looking down at her little sister. "You get to stay with us and we'll be safe." This made R.J smile and become relaxed at their situation. What Creature said wasn't a complete lie, but she had to say something. "YAY!"

"Good now everyone will take a person and do the questioning then we'll do the physicals afterwards." Robin announced in which everyone groaned excepted for those from the future they had rolled their eyes at the action. Robin glared at everyone before looking over to Creature and R.J, "Well come on." He had choose to interrogate the youngest as the always seem to know things that people shouldn't. "You're not interrogating her by herself." Creature spoke defiantly. "Fine…."

Everyone had divided up the guest and went into a private area to ask the protocol questions. Raven was with Cursa in the living room as everyone had left. Cyborg had taken Duncan into the garage. Beast boy had Kara outside out the strip of land where it was a promising area to skip rocks. Starfire had the twins in an extra interrogation room and Robin was in the original one where he had first questioned Sabbath.

~~~Interrogation room one~~~

Sabbath was sitting in her normal seat, but instead of trying to slouch out of boredom, she was sitting still since R.J was sitting in her lap. They had tried to get her into her own seat, but the little girl didn't want to be separated from her older sister. Creature was waiting patiently for Robin to start his questioning and would jump in at any moment that R.J would need her.

"So can you tell me your full name?" Robin asked softly as he wasn't going to scare the young girl with what looked like a protective family member in the same room. The young girl stared at the masked wonder with naïve green eyes. "Rae Jasmine Roth Logan." She answered proudly with a smile, Robin wrote down the answer. "Do you have a different name?"

Sabbath nodded her head at the same time as R.J, "My other name is Nightwalker. Cause my magic is strongest during the night."

"Now how old are you?" Robin asked softly.

"I'm seven years old." She held up seven fingers to Robin.

"Can you tell me the names of the people in your family?"

R.J. blinked a couple of times before looking up to Sabbath who in return just nodded her head in reassurance. "Well there's Daddy, the green guy we saw in the room. Then there's mommy and her name is Raven! Then I have a brother name Damien, Sabbath is my sister, and then there is me."

"Can you tell me what your powers are?"

"Uh-huh! I can man-nip-ulate….manipulate! I can manipulate magic. I'm not very good at it, but I'm trying very hard to get better." R.J. replied as she held a hand towards Robin and made him levitate a couple feet before the powers had cut out and accidentally dropped him. "Sorry!"

~~~In the Garage~~~

"Dude, that's a nice car." Duncan complimented as he skated over to the T-car and smiled at the technology that was put into it. "You are car guy?" Cyborg questioned with a raised brow and had a wide smile. Duncan shook his head, "Sorry man, I like the technology that was put into the car though." Cybord rolled his eyes as he was disappointed at what he heard, "If you're looking for a car buddy you should talk to Kara. She's a mechanic wannabe."

Cyborg mused about this and put the thought to talk to Kara about cars later. "Anywho, let's get this questioning thing done with so we can get on to the next thing." Cyborg pulled his arm up and pulled out a keyboard. Duncan skated over to the counter and pulled himself up onto it. "Sounds good, shoot away."

"Coolio, so what's your full name?" Cyborg started as his fingers were poised and ready to type.

"Duncan Beecher Stone. I'm also known as Mecha-manic."

Cyborg eyes widen and smiled, "Wait, so you're my kid?" Duncan nodded his head and grinned. "Yep I am one of the Stone children!"

"Wow, so the other is Kara right?" Again Duncan nodded his head.

"Whoa….so uh who your mom?" Cyborg asked as he started to blush out of embarrassment.

"Well you would know her by the name, BumbleBee." Duncan tapped his chin as he tried to remember his mother's name from back then.

"Bee?!" Cyborg shouted as he blushed fully now at the thought. Just like Beast boy had, but Cyborg didn't faint.

"Yep, anyway questions?"

"Uh…yea age and powers?" Cyborg typed in Bumblebee's name before waiting for the new answers.

"I'm seventeen, I really don't have powers. I rely on technology to help me fight. I workout to become stronger and have my skates for speed, everything else I got a gadget for." Duncan answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders as he scratched his cheek.

"Really?"

~~~In the Second Interrogation~~~

"So friends please tell me your names?" Starfire asked friendly and with a big smile. The two twins were sitting opposite of her with a raised brow at the teen in front of them.

"My name is Kori San Grayson."

"My name is Richard Sparrow Grayson."

"Wondrous, so what is your age in earth years?" Starfire wrote down the information easily.

"Both of us are sixteen." They spoke in unison.

"Do you have any secondary names that we may call you Friend Kori and Richard?"

"No we don't, we usually go by our names." Again unison.

"What are your powers?" Starfire asked as she wanted to know some other difference between the two.

"We both have energy bolts, but I have martial arts training." Richard answered before having his twin join in, "And I have some super strength and kinda am resilient to the forces."

"What of Parents? Who are you caregivers?" Starfire was starting to fly into the air.

"Robin and Starfire are our parents." The twin again spoke in unison.

With this information, the smile on Starfire's face grew and she glowed for a nanosecond before she was flying across the whole room with a high-pitched squeal. The twins were covering their ears and frowning at the sound. "I don't think we should have told her that. Now this won't ever stop!!" Kori shouted while his twin was whimpering in pain.

~~~ On the strip of Land~~~

Beast boy had picked a smooth rock and tossed it out onto the still water, it skipped a couple of times. Kara had her red eye focus on a rock before picking up a smooth one then tossing it out; this one went skipping for a straight minute. Beast boy's mouth hung open, "Dude! Not fair…" He pouted before sighing.

"Well let's get this questioning thing over with before I forget." Beast boy grumbled before sitting on the ground. Kara joined him on the area, "Okie dokie."

"So what is your full name Ma'am?" Beast boy tried to sound all professional as he stared at her seriously.

"Kara Bee Anne Stone or I'm called Gadget." Kara answered honestly as she picked up another rock to throw into the distance.

"Age?"

"fourteen."

"Powers?"

"I'm like Cyborg, beast boy." She answered quietly and didn't want to budge on answering anymore on that question.

"Oh….uh….Family?"

"Victor Stone is my Dad, Bumblebee is mother, and Duncan is brother." Kara again still answered truthfully.

"Coolio man! That's all the stuff I need to know let's get skipping." Beast boy replied as he got up to his feet to get into his stance.

~~~In the Living room~~~

Raven was sitting on the couch with a book in hand with another notebook was floating in the air with a pen ready to write with. Cursa was sitting next to her while blinking in confusion. "So I'm going to conduct a normal procedure and ask questions then I'll send you off to get your medical exam." Raven informed the other as her eyes skimmed over the text in her book.

"That's sounds fair enough." Cursa agreed as she crossed her legs and slouched in her seat. "Ok what is your full name?" Raven started off as she looked over to the girl.

"Jezebel 'Cursa' West." Cursa answered as she looked to the ground to stare at her boots.

"What is your age?"

"I'm fifteen." Raven wrote down the answers with her powers while turning the next page in her book. "So what are your powers, Cursa?"

"I possess magic and I can bend it to my will along with some super speed." She smiled mischievously as she was sitting on the right side of Raven, but appeared to be on the left side now. Raven's eyes widened for a second before nodding her head, "Family members and names?"

"Wally 'Kid Flash' West and Jinx."

"Who what now?" Raven turned her whole body to face Cursa who had jumped from the immediate attention now.

~~~A couple Hours later~~~~

Everyone had been questioned properly and had down their physicals just like Robin said, and now everyone was getting assigned a room to sleep in till they were sent home. Though the rooms weren't heavily decorated like the original Titans' rooms, but it was good enough for the guests. Sabbath had moved her bed down from the roof top into R.J's room so they could stay close.

Cursa, Duncan, Kara had been given their own rooms while the twins were given a room to share. No one had complained about the sleeping arrangements and most of them went off to explore the tower. Creature was in her shared one with R.J and was putting her to sleep. The young girl was sleeping in her older sister's hammock and was already out for the night; Creature took a blanket and covered the girl so she can be warm before calling someone up. She had left her bracelet with a hologram person to watch over her little sister, the person who offered was a little version of Chico.

She had asked him to watch over her and he agreed happily as he wouldn't mind helping out a friend even if they were in two time-zones. Chico sat down with a book before reaching out to pet the girl on the head. "Leave her to me! I'll watch her." Chico reassured softly Sabbath before she left.

Sabbath had made sure that the door would silently close so that her sister wouldn't wake up. She frowned as she stared at the door as she thought about what Kori had said earlier. The Collection's helpers could be close by and then they could hurt her family. The thought made her growl protectively and in anger as she turned to punch the wall across from where she was staring.

Sabbath's hand was going to hit the wall, but a hand had stopped hers from hitting the wall. It was going to be a hard hit so who ever caught her fist would probably have a sore hand later. Her eyes had looked up to see who had caught her hand. Creature saw it was Kori who had caught her hand and was now looking down at her. "Is something troubling you, Sabbath?" Kori asked as he raised a brow and made sure that concern was obvious in his voice.

Creature stared at him for a moment before sighing in sadness before she loosened her muscles so that it would show that she wasn't being a threat. Kori saw this and released her hand, "So what's wrong?" He again asked the green girl.

"I'm just…these couple of days have been messing with me….I'm so stress and now I'm so worried about everything." Sabbath mumbled softly to Kori as she looked over her shoulder to her bedroom door. "You're worried for you sister…?" Kori added onto the other's answer. "I'm worried for everyone."

Kori bit his lip for a split-second before pulling Creature into himself and giving her a hug. Creature didn't pull away from that hug as it comforted her. Kori was her very best friend in the future and the guy knew how to comfort her, she was glad that he was there. Sabbath returned the hug with a tight grip while Kori was looking down at her with concealed, sad, green eyes with a small blush on his cheek.

He knew how to act around Sabbath as they had been friends for a long time and he wasn't going to change when the girl needed her friend. But sometimes he wished the girl wouldn't need just a friend. Kori pushed the thought down, "Don't worry, everything will work out fine and nothing is going to happen."

Sabbath smiled as the words helped ease her mind, "I'm keeping you to your word. You'll pay if you're lying to me." The both of them laughed softly.

~~~In the kitchen~~~

Raven was walking into the kitchen to make herself a nice cup of tea, but when she had entered the area she had picked up the scent of her tea. She looked around for the origin and she spotted that there was her green teammate standing in front of the stove. She raised a brow before making her presence known, "What are you doing?"

"Wha?!" Beast boy jumped in surprised at hearing Raven's voice. He had turned around and was facing the empath. "Oh hey Rae." He greeted happily before he turned to what he was doing. "Raven…so what are you doing Beast boy?" Raven had asked again. "I thought that since you were helping out everyone get situated that I could make your tea." Beast boy answered as he turned back to face Raven with a mug of tea held out to the other.

"Oh…" Raven took the cup and brought it to her lips to give it a taste test. She hummed in satisfaction and gave a small smile that was hidden behind her mug. "It's exactly how I make it too." Raven was quite impressed with Beast boy.

"Well yea, I watched you make your tea a couple of times and I thought I could make it for you." Beast boy replied with a huge smile. "Thank you…Beast boy." She said softly as she showed a smile of appreciation, but it had to go away as her mug was lifting from her hands. "No problem Rae!" Beast boy replied with excitement which Raven could feel obviously. Along with a feeling that she couldn't identify but it washed over her like a warm blanket.

"Can I join you with your tea?" He said as he pulled out a second cup to make himself a drink. "Sure….just no corny jokes." Raven replied which made Beast boy chuckle. "I promise nothing. But I will try." Raven sighed before smiling again. "It's a start at least."

_To be continued….._

* * *

AN: Woot! Well now you know a little more about our new guests to the Tower and I hope you like them as I do. I hope for reviews, please send them! And again I don't own any of the Titans but I do own Sabbath, Damien, R.J, Duncan, Kara, Kori, Richard, and Cursa. I don't own Chico but he's welcomed to make repeated appearances in the story.


	11. Little Moments

Robin: Just say it already.

Bookworm: But it breaks my heart when I say it –pouts-

Robin: Oh come on, you've been fine the last couple of times!

Bookworm: I was hurting those time two.

Robin: Do it!

Bookworm: Fine! I don't own any of the Teen Titans. Any other person that is mention I do own.

Robin: Good.

* * *

**Little Moments**

"_Can I join you with your tea?" He said as he pulled out a second cup to make himself a drink. "Sure….just no corny jokes." Raven replied which made Beast boy chuckle. "I promise nothing. But I will try." Raven sighed before smiling again. "It's a start at least."_

Beast boy was now lying in his room on his bed, his arms placed behind his head to make a make-shift pillow while his legs laid out straight with a foot tapping the air rapidly. He had come in the room after awhile of chatting with Raven. The pleasant conversations between the both of them only lasted so long, but he was happy about it,

~~~Flashback~~~

_They sat there and made small chat about little things, like how it was weird to have their children come to be with them and how they were reacting to them being there. Beast boy was of course shocked at first, but now he liked the idea of them being around. Raven on the other hand didn't express much feeling as she couldn't, "I hope they get back home soon. Them being here can screw some thing in the future."_

"_Rae, you gotta stop thinking about the negative. I mean you should think about how cool it is that in the future we have a family. Some people to love us and make us feel better after a hard day." Beast boy replied to Raven's comment. Raven just stared at him before thinking it over, it was a nice thought to have; having loving children to greet her or make her feel better, but she shook her head. She finished the rest of her tea and stood up, "I'll admit that it brings a good feeling, but we need to keep cautious. We have a new threat to worry about."_

_Beast boy could only sigh with a soft smile, it was a start to somewhere and he was glad that there was at least something. "Well again thank you for the tea Beast boy. I think I'll go meditate some more." Raven said with a nod of her head before walking slowly out of the living room. Beast boy gave a small wave before watching her leave, it gave him a smile before he drank the rest of his tea. It made him scrunch his nose, "Ug…bitter…but oh well I drank most of it for her." He smiled proudly before he cleaned up their mess. _

~~~End Flash back~~~

Beast boy grinned at the moment that didn't happen to long ago. Like he had thought, it didn't last long, but it was good. It made him feel warm before feeling tired from all the stress of the day. His ribs were still hurting, but it was now dulled from some pain killers that Cyborg was able to give him. Along with finding out all the children and who they belong too, especially Robin's reaction.

He snickered as he could recall, Starfire had told him what she had learned from the two boys and had no choice, but to have him speak gibberish for a couple minutes before turning completely red and than finally fainting on the ground. Beast boy couldn't help but laugh hysterically while everyone was shown to their rooms afterwards. He let out a sigh before closing his eyes to relax and maybe get in some sleep before some trouble gets stirred up again.

In other parts of the tower, some people are resting soundly in their beds from the stress of their lives lately, some where just sitting in their own places contemplating on what to do next and there was the two who were standing outside a room. One comforting the other and the other being comforted, we join them now.

Kori and Sabbath were standing there with smiles on their faces, both were different kinds of smiles but smiling nonetheless. Sabbath pulled back from the hug and sighed as she felt so much better from the help of her best friend. "Thanks Kori, what would I do if I didn't have you here?" She scratched the back of her head while having a goofy smile. Kori just shrugged his shoulder at what she said as he tried to appear very nonchalant.

"It's no problem Sabbath…." He started before adding more, "It's what buddies do." That second part would have made him look sad if the girl wasn't in front of him. He just smiled happily at her. "Man you're good to me. I'll have to pay you back later, Kori." Creature's ears perked up excitedly as she winked at him playfully. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep the day has been killer on my ribs and seeing all of you guys has been overwhelming. So, night Kori!" Creature stretched out her arms as she could feel sleep trying to overcome her.

She gave him a quick hug before walking back into her room and closing the door. Kori had only nodded his head and watched her retreat into the room. He sighed as he finally let his smile drop as Creature was no longer in front of him. "Night Sabbath…." Kori said softly before he left the spot to go back towards his shared room.

Sabbath had walked over to where her little sister was and saw that she was still perfectly asleep. Chico had seen her and gotten up on his feet to salute her properly, "Hey welcome back Sabby!" He said quietly so the little girl wouldn't wake up. "Hey…she was good?" She asked curiously with a soft smile. Chico nodded his head energetically, "Yea but you're bracelet was raising a bit because of some magic." He informed her and watched as Creature nodded her head in understanding. It was probably R.J's powers acting up because of dreams, she sighed softly again, she would have to help her get control over that again.

"Again thanks for watching over her Chico. You can go if you want." She replied as she picked up her bracelet to hold it up to eye level so she was at the same eye level with the hologram. "It was no problem Sabby. Call me whenever you need the help…oh and happy birthday!" Chico announced before letting the transmission end. Creature rolled her eyes as it was kinda weird to hear a birthday if she wasn't born yet and not even the day yet. She wasn't going to tell anyone as she saw no point to it.

She sighed as she climbed into the bed and got comfortable lying there. R.J had instantly rolled over and cuddled up to her and smiled in her sleep. Creature stared at her before she started to pet R.J as she slept and then joined her in sleep. Sabbath was soon enough in a deep sleep, there was soon beeping which didn't wake-up anyone, but there was still activity.

The bracelet had a hologram pop up of a map; a little red dot was blinking on the map and was slowly zooming in on the target. It was first just a continent, then a state, then a region, then a city, and then it showed the Titans Tower. "Ha-ha-ha….yes little creature…I see where you are now…ha-ha-ha a happy birthday indeed." A scratchy voice came from the speaker on the bracelet before the thing shut down.

A loud gasp erupted from Raven's mouth before looking around her room cautiously. She had a feeling of evil was nearby, but she saw nothing. She shuddered nervously as it reminded her of previous bad things. Raven closed her eyes and could see blood spots and see hurt bodies lying around. She opened her eyes before getting up from her bed and picking up her cloak. When it was wrapped around her nicely, she teleported herself out of the room and was now in front of Robin's room.

She stared at the door before softly knocking on it; the sound of movement could be heard before Robin had opened the door. He looked exhausted as he rubbed his mask-covered eyes to get some sleep out. "Raven… what's up?" He asked in surprise as it wasn't everyday to have the empath come knocking at his door. "I had a vision and thought to tell you about it. So we can prepare for future threats." Raven answered him but was surprised about one thing.

Robin bit his lip and looked back into his room before sighing, "How about this, we'll talk about it in the morning. I kinda have some files I'm looking over." Raven had raised a brow at the boy wonder before shaking her head. "Sure, you attend to your files. We'll talk in the morning." Raven just walked away from Robin's room and went back towards her room again.

It really didn't bother her that Robin was busy with 'Files', but the vision kind of freaked her out and she wanted to get it off her chest strangely. It might do her some good, but she didn't want to bother people. "but…maybe it'll help…" Raven had stopped and looked up and saw that she was standing at Beast boy's room. She knocked on the door and waited for some noise of life from inside. First there was a grunt and then there was a crash before there was movement towards the door.

The door opened and there was a sleepy beast boy in front of her, but unlike Robin, the green teen woke up immediately at the sight of Raven at his door. "Hey Raven! What are you doing here?" Beast boy asked with a smile. Raven looked around nervously before sighing and answering, "I was hoping we could talk again?"

Beast boy blinked a couple of times before nodding his head happily, "Yea, yea! Come on in. It's a little messy, but it's cleaner than it's ever been so no worries." Beast boy invited her in. Raven walked in and had a smile on her face at how Beast boy was acting, it was adorable….Raven blushed as the thought had crossed her mind. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well it's like this…."

_To be continued….._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: Another chapter up! This would have been put up earlier but I've been celebrating my b-day the past couple of days and didn't have the time. But now that I do here it is!! Anyway review and tips please! If you want to give suggestions of what will happen in the story or what to be part of it tell me please ^.^


	12. Prophecies and Hallucination

Bookworm: Hiya People!! It's me and I'm back with a new chapter for the people that actually read this thing! –salutes-

Creature: Which is a boat load of people apparently!

Bookworm: I know! I'm happy about it.

Creature: Yea I know, but you do know the reason why I'm here right.

Bookworm: You're going to make me say it, aren't you?

Creature: Yep. –nods and holds up giant hammer-

Bookworm: -sighs- Oh fine. I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the rest of the characters mentioned in the story.

Creature: Good girl –smacks with hammer-

Bookworm: OUCH!!! Why I outta-!

Creature: On with the show!

* * *

**Prophecies and Hallucination**

_Beast boy blinked a couple of times before nodding his head happily, "Yea, yea! Come on in. It's a little messy, but it's cleaner than it's ever been so no worries." Beast boy invited her in. Raven walked in and had a smile on her face at how Beast boy was acting, it was adorable….Raven blushed as the thought had crossed her mind. "So what did you want to talk about?"_

"_Well it's like this…."_

Raven had looked at the ground of the room and counted the things that littered the floor. She had her hood up, but with this kind of discussion coming up she would prefer to be facing her colleague. She looked over to Beast boy with cautious eyes; said boy was surprised to have seen the girl pull her hood down. It must have been very important if Raven was coming out of her little hiding spot. Beast boy sat on his bed and patted a spot next to him.

Raven nodded her head as a silent thank you before taking up the offer to sit down on the bed. "So again Raven, what did you want to talk about?" Beast boy asked again softly as he was waiting for her to speak. "I had a vision….." Raven answered quickly. Beast boy raised a brow before leaning in as if waiting for the rest of the sentence. Raven saw this and sighed as she was trying to get herself to talk to the green teen. "It was horrible…I saw people on the ground, and screaming that sounded of agony, and crimson stains everywhere." She forced herself to speak of the vision that had frightened her so earlier, but her facial expression looked as if she was talking about physics, empty, and monotone.

Beast boy's eyes widened as he thought about what the empath had seen in her sleep no doubt. "Dude….." He whispered softly before adding on. "What do you think this means Rae?" He asked with concern. Raven shrugged her shoulders and placed her face into her pale hands. "I don't know Beast Boy. But…I think this…danger that Damien spoke of is going to hit soon." Raven responded as she turned her head slightly to look up at beast boy.

He bit his lip as he thought carefully on what to say next, he didn't want to get the other upset with him after telling him something like this. Usually the girl went to Robin, but this time she went to him!! Beast boy wasn't going to blow it this time. He wrapped in arm around her and could feel her tense up, but it didn't make him detour. "Don't worry Rae. No matter what happens we'll get through this with no marks." He spoke with confidence that astounded Raven.

"How do you do that?" Raven asked curiously. "With everything…you have such confidence and positive thoughts. It's kinda weird, but how do you do that?" She wanted to know.

Beast boy was slightly surprised at the question, but then again this week had been just full of surprises in his life. "Well, I try to be positive in hopes to reassure you of everything." Beast boy said shyly as he used his free hand to scratch the back of his head. They were close together for what seemed like minutes before seeing Raven smile at the answer. Beast boy smiled in return before a gruff voice whispered in his ear.

'_Kiss her…'_

'Who said that?' Beast boy thought to himself before getting a reply. '_You know me Beast boy. Remember I'm the thing you're afraid to talk too'_ The voice said with a cocky tone. 'Oh no…' Beast boy groaned mentally. While the green boy was talking to himself, Raven was staring at him with a strange look and wondering what he was thinking. 'Why am I still here? I got things off my chest…so why?' She questioned herself.

'So what do you want Beast?' Beast boy questioned his inner voice angrily. The voice chuckled before answering, '_The exact same thing that you want…to kiss the girl in front of you._' Before Beast boy could reply properly, something took him over to make him lean over so he could kiss the girl. But before the kiss could happen, Raven got up and stood facing Beast boy. He looked over and laughed nervously as he rolled his shoulders back to get the voice in his head to become quiet. "Thanks Beast boy, for listening to me. I'll just get going then." Raven said quietly, the green teen could smell nervousness on her and just nodded his head. "It's no problem Rae. You can talk to me anytime."

Raven gave a quick nod before she teleported out of the room into her own room. Beast boy sat there before sighing in disappointment and lay down on his bed. '_You should have listened to me. You scared the beauty away._' The beast chuckled happily before being snuffed by Beast Boy who said nothing and turned on his side.

Raven appeared in her room and started to pace back and forth in front of her bed. She had seen Beast boy moving closer to her when they were sitting, but she didn't want that. '_So you say, dear_' A soft voice whispered in her head. 'No more talking from you guys.' Raven yelled back and she was relieved when none of the voices came back to talk. "Maybe I was reading too much into this stuff." Raven sighed as she flopped for once onto her bed. Her body was exhausted and so she closed her eyes so that she could drift off into slumber.

It always seemed like it was too soon when the sun came up and the light peered through the windows of the Tower. People went through the day as if nothing was wrong, not like there were people from the future in the past and that there wasn't a foreboding prophecy over the head of two members.

"Hey green bean! This isn't meat!! This is your fake meat!" Cyborg bellowed as he pointed to his plate with a scowl. "It's my turn to eat and I made tofu so DEAL WITH IT!!" Beast boy shouted back at Cyborg with a glare. Creature and Raven came into the kitchen and looked between the two, both of them sighed in disappointment. "But it's not even real meat! How could I deal with it?! It tastes nasty."

"Cy! Have you even tried tofu before?" Sabbath got up on the table and was in a crouched positioned. She was at eye level with the robotic man with a bored expression. "Uh…..no?" Cyborg answered embarrassedly. Sabbath rolled her eyes before cutting a piece of tofu and holding it up with a fork. "Well then if that's the case then you really can't judge my father's food till you try it." She held it up to Cyborg's lips and waited for him to take a bite. "Promise it'll be good." Sabbath reassured him with a smile.

Cyborg just eyed her before shaking his head, this made Creature shake her head before grinning. "Well then, Cy, you can ask your son about the time I made him eat tofu when he insulted it last time. But you can be different and eat it now." Her grin grew into a mischievous smile and her eyes looked evil to Cyborg. He nodded his head and opened his mouth so Sabbath feed him some of the food before hopping down on the ground.

Cyborg ate it and stayed silent for a few moments, everyone waited for the reaction, "Well…" Both of the green teens asked with a raised brow. Cyborg groaned and spat the tofu into a napkin and glared at Sabbath. "That was nasty!" Cyborg shouted again as he used his napkin to wipe the taste off his tongue. Everyone sighed in disappointment while Beast boy and Sabbath shrugged their shoulders. "Well at least you tasted it before saying that. So whatever." Sabbath sighed as she took the plate so she could have it to eat and went to the living room.

Beast boy shook his head and made his own plate before sitting at the island in the kitchen to eat his breakfast. "Yea well….I'm gonna make my meaty food." Cyborg announced before standing up to get on with what he wanted to do.

A crowd was sitting on the couch playing a battle royal on the game station. Duncan, Kara, Richard, and Cursa were jamming the buttons down and concentrating intensely on the screen. Creature was sitting against the seat with R.J in her lap, since it happened to be her little sister's favorite spot in new areas. Kori was sitting on the other side of Sabbath while Cyborg was shouting encouragement in the back ground, Beast boy was in monkey form dancing, Robin was with Starfire in the kitchen, and Raven was in her reading corner.

R.J closed her eyes for a second and just rested before they shot up and her eyes were full white. Her body stiffened up against Sabbath who just held onto her tightly and was looking down to her as if this was normal. Everyone looked onto this as a normal reaction except for the original Teen Titans. They were all around R.J and wondering what was wrong. "Dude! What's going on?!" Beast boy shouted as he morphed back to his normal form.

"Be quiet and let it pass, please." Kori asked of the Titans. Sabbath softly spoke to her little sisters till her body calmed down and was resting against the green girl. R.J's eyes returned to their multicolored state and she just went to sleep automatically. "Ok…now tell me what was that?" Cyborg questioned. "She see things sometimes…." Kara answered as her eyes were still focused on the screen.

"What things though?" Robin raised a brow at the calm group before him.

"Well a lot of things, sometimes she see peoples' imaginations, and sometimes she sees the future. Her Magic sometimes manipulates her." Sabbath answered before looking down to R.J who was looking at her. "So my sister, what happened this time?"

"I saw someone you're not going to like to see." R.J said weakly. She turned and whispered her news into Creature's ear before curling into her like a kitten. Creature sighed as she shook her head before faking a laugh. "Someone's been thinking of evil tofu." She announced though Raven raised a brow at her daughter as she sensed that she wasn't telling the truth. Though it looked like all the teens didn't believe her but they let her be.

After the battle Royal, Robin announced that it was time to do some patrolling around the city. Though he didn't want everyone to go and crawl around the city as he saw that is wasn't needed. So he assigned two people to go patrol while the rest of them did some training exercises. Robin sent out Star and Richard to look over the city while Cyborg was on the computer to keep track of their positions.

Robin separated the rest of the group into sub groups for training, Robin had Kara and R.J in the training room to practice hand to hand combat, Raven had Cursa and Duncan on the training course on the island letting them get used to the trial, and Beast boy had Sabbath and Kori on the roof doing laps around the track that they had installed.

With Robin

Robin was standing in front of the two young girls with his arms crossed over his chest. "So what do you two know about combat?" He asked right out while looking between the two. Kara had her hands in her pockets and looked bored being there. "I know enough to keep myself safe in battle." She answered softly before smiling at R.J who was close to her side and looked at Robin fearfully.

"Well what about you?" Robin asked softly as he tried to not scare the girl even more than she looked. R.J didn't answer automatically and just kept staring at him. That was till Kara smiled reassuringly to her, "IT's alright, Sabbath wouldn't leave you alone with him if something would go wrong." She whispered to her. R.J nodded and turned to Robin, she appeared more confident now, "I only know enough to get bad people away from myself then I rely on magic." Robin smiled and nodded his head before tapping his chin to think of what to do next.

"Alrighty then, So Kara since you're more experienced I want you to go over to the little area and go practice with the robotic dummy. I'm going to be giving R.J some lessons." Robin instructed immediately as the plan formed in his head. Kara just shrugged her shoulders and went to where she was needed. Robin crouched down onto his knees and smiled at R.J as they were now eye level, R.J bit her lip in nervousness and took a step back. "It's alright, I'm really nice. All I'm going to do is move real slow and you're just going to block. I'll be giving advice, alright?" Robin explained and gave a example on how he was going to help her.

"Alright." R.J nodded her head and waited for the first fake strike.

With Raven

Raven was standing behind the controls and looked down to the field to see if the two were ready to run the course. "Are you two ready?" She spoke into the microphone and got the two teens attention. "I was born ready!" Duncan saluted Raven while Cursa rolled her eyes. "I bet you won't get halfway through Techy." Cursa flipped her hair and crossed her arms.

"Oh yea?" Duncan whirled onto Cursa with a competitive glare. "Yea!" Cursa challenged with a smirk. You could see the competitive sparks flowing back between them. "I bet I beat you to the finish line!" Duncan challenged as he pointed towards the finishing line. "You're on!"

"Well if you guys are done exchanging sweet talk. At the sound go!" Raven smirked at the two as she saw them blush at her words. "Now on your mark, get set….go." She pressed the button that sounded the start of the trial and watched the two of them run in.

With Beast boy

Beast boy was standing in the middle of the track field with a stop watch in his hand. His green eyes were on the two teens that were running at top speed around the roof. They were making good time, but it looked like they were slowing down now. It had been a while since they started.

Kori was looking over at Sabbath who hadn't said anything since R.J's little flip out. He was very worried about her, but hadn't gotten the courage to say anything till now. "Hey so what's up?" He asked trying to sound neutral and caring. Sabbath looked over at him and wore a scowl before sighing aggravated, "It's nothing Kori. I don't really wanna talk about it." She snapped at him and this made Kori start to slow down. She rarely snapped at him unless there was a good reason for it.

After a second, he started to run towards her again so he could catch up. When he did he was looking sad, "I don't know what R.J told you, but you don't have to be a grouch about it." Creature bit her lip before sighing again, "Yea…I'm sorry…"

"Hey you guys-!" Beast boy shouted, but was cut off by something unknown. The two of them turned towards their coach for the time being to only see him on the ground passed out. "Uh-oh." Sabbath muttered as her body tensed up. "What do you mean by that?" Kori asked as he was a little confused.

"Well, well, well looky who I found." A smooth voice announced its presence.

The two conscious teens looked behind themselves again and saw the owner of the voice. They were sitting on top of the shed that led to the stairs down to the building. He was a tall young man, that looked slim with a small build, but the boy had an evil look in his eyes. He had neon pink eyes which commanded attention, choppy shoulder length orange hair, and had a proper tan. The teen jumped down in front of the two and grinned, he was wearing a casual outfit, a white button up shirt, a red tie which was tied loosely, and a pair of blues jeans and vans.

"You!" Kori growled angrily at the sight of the teen and was one of the few times that Sabbath had seen true anger on her best friend. The stranger just laughed and bowed to Kori, "Why yes, it is I! You two miss me?" The teen stood up straight as he cocked his head to the side. "Oh yea, like a bad rash!" Kori answered sarcastically. Sabbath still hadn't said anything and the stranger noticed that so he turned his attention to her. "Why, hello Sabbath. How's my favorite gal?" His voice dropped the sarcasm and greeted her as if they were an item.

"Samuel…" She acknowledged him with a blush on her cheeks, but it had looked purple since of her skin. Creature took a step back and looked to the side, Samuel reached forward to bring her attention back, but Kori didn't like how skittish this guy was making Sabbath especially since he just hated the guy so he raised a fist and tried to punch him. Samuel was gone in a second and the next thing Kori knew was that he was tied up on the floor. "Kori…you should know better than that. I'm way better than you so don't try it." The boy named Samuel spoke seriously as he looked down at the tied up teen before looking to Sabbath. "Stay away from her!" Kori yelled again as he was struggling against the ropes. For a moment forgetting that he had powers.

Samuel ignored the distraction and smiled at Sabbath looking friendly as he could be. Creature was stilled looking at anything, but Samuel. He raised a hand and used his fingers to make her look back at him. "There we go much better." He brushed the messy hair back so that he could clearly see her face. The purple hue intensified and her instinct told her to run, but she didn't want to seem weak especially in front of Samuel.

"What do you want Samuel?" She steeled her voice and glared at him.

Samuel sighed in disappointment, but was back to the fake façade of friendly, "Well there are many things that I want, my dear. A home with a beach side view, fame, money, civilization bowing to my whim, a date with you." He chuckled softly, as Kori in the background made gagging noises as he started to use his strength to tear at the ropes. "But, I'll tell you the real reason why I'm here." Samuel took a step closer to he could be talk into the twitching pointed ears.

"A little message for you and you're little hopeful friends. Thanks to you, the Hero Era will soon come to an end."

Kori got the ropes off and got up to his feet and pulled Samuel away from his secret crush. "That's it! Get out of here!" Samuel let himself be pulled away and looked to Kori, "Take care of my girl, Grayson." Samuel said before he shoved Kori and was gone in a split second, yet again. Kori grunted and glared at the now empty spot. "What was that about?!" He shouted at Sabbath.

Sabbath was standing there in shock, wide white eyes and it looked like her green skin had whitened some. "I….I don't know….I think I messed up…I need to talk to Damien." She was trying so hard to keep from stuttering, but the poor girl had fainted after that sentence. Kori caught her before she had hit the ground and looked around anxiously. "Oh shit…." He muttered quietly before he rearranged Sabbath in his arms so he could get to his communicator.

"Robin, Raven, Anybody! I need help up here. A couple of us are knocked out." He said immediately to anyone who picked up.

_To be continued_……

* * *

Hey! Everyone! It's been a very long time since I added onto this story and I apologize sincerely. I didn't mean to flake or kinda drop this, but life had gotten very busy. But I'm back and I hope you like the newest addition!

It may be a little rush and I'll apologize again if it is. Anyway give me tips and reviews are welcomed!!


	13. Beginning of the Worries

Bookworm: Hello people! I'm glad to be back in the roll of things!

Cyborg: Yea especially since you kinda just left us hanging there.

Bookworm: Hey man, I apologized to you already. Remember those ribs!

Cyborg: Oh yea….that was good!

Bookworm: -sighs- Anyway, I don't own the people from Teen Titans. But I do own any other character that has been mentioned in this story.

Cyborg: Yo! You did that without being forced!

Bookworm: I don't have the energy to fight against it at the moment. I'll be back to normal next time.

Cyborg: This isn't right. Raven!! Ya'll gotta see what's wrong with this girl!!

Bookworm: Well anyway, On with the show!!!

* * *

**The Beginning of Worries**

_Sabbath was standing there in shock, wide white eyes and it looked like her green skin had whitened some. "I….I don't know….I think I messed up…I need to talk to Damien." She was trying so hard to keep from stuttering, but the poor girl had fainted after that sentence. Kori caught her before she had hit the ground and looked around anxiously. "Oh shit…." He muttered quietly before he rearranged Sabbath in his arms so he could get to his communicator. _

"_Robin, Raven, Anybody! I need help up here. A couple of us are knocked out." He said immediately to anyone who picked up. _

Kori hung up the communicator and looked down to Sabbath, lightly shaking her in hopes it would bring her back to consciousness, sadly it didn't. "Damn Sabbath…" He sighed as he took a deep breath to get himself to calm down again. He picked her up and jogged over to the unconscious form of Beast Boy and looked him over as well. It seemed that their 'coach' had a pretty nasty looking bump on his head. "What a guy will do to get a message across." He sighed.

With Robin

Robin was slowly moving his arm to that he could get to R.J's ribs, but the girl automatically twisted the arm so it was up against Robin's back. Then she applied pressure to make him wince, "Is this right?" She asked worried that she had done it wrong. "Yea, you did it right." He groaned and he glared over at Kara who was laughing at him. Kara crouched as the dummy was going to hit her and kicked it in returned before walking over to the two.

"Looks like you're kicking butt R.J!" Kara commented happily before patting her on the head. R.J smiled and released Robin who turned around and nodded his head in agreement. "Definitely, you pick up thing pretty quickly." Robin didn't say anything else because he could hear his communicator ringing. He furrowed his brows and clicked it on to see who was paging him. "Hello…?"

"Robin, Raven, Anybody! I need help up here. A couple of us are knocked out." The sound of Kori's voice shouted at him. Before Robin could ask him anything, the image of Kori was gone and the transmission was dead. "We gotta get to the roof." Robin announced quickly which only made the two young girls with him. "Why what's wrong?" Kara asked curiously.

"I don't quite know…" Robin answered as he was trying to word his next thoughts without upsetting the youngest girl, who he didn't know how she'd react.

"On the roof? That's where my sister is. Something is wrong with my sister!" R.J started to freak out and looked from side-to-side. "No…no…R.J! Your sister is fine. I bet that Kori is just overreacting." Kara said soothingly as she tried to calm down the young girl. "Yea R.J everything is fine…" Robin said with a soft voice too.

"No! Kori doesn't exaggerate anything!" R.J shouted and then she was enveloped by her magic and then soon disappeared. "She can teleport!?" Robin shouted as Kara rolled her eyes. She smacked herself on the forehead before grabbing Robin by the cape to drag him out of the training room. "Not really, she's manipulating her powers to get her to where she wants to be. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't." Kara explained again, "But come on, R.J freaks out a lot when it comes to her sister. So we gotta hurry up!"

With Raven

Cursa and Duncan were running through the course with no problem, but then the obstacles were coming in. There were two small towers that were now shooting disks that the two would have to dodge. Cursa just zigzagged through that part with ease since of her super speed and was at the next challenge which was to get over a wall. She started to levitate herself up the wall with help from her magic.

Duncan saw this and glared, "Hey you cheater!" He pressed a button on his button and the skates came back onto his shoes. It made him speed through so he could catch up. With the now picked up speed, when he was able to get to the wall he was able to jump high enough to get to the top where Cursa was.

Raven was watching their progress and had her fingers poised on the buttons to add the next challenge, but something got her attention. Her communicator was beeping so she took her eyes off the two teen and took out her communicator to see who was paging her. "What's wrong?" She assumed automatically with her greeting. She saw Kori and raised a brow at seeing his face. Raven had a very bad feeling about what the young teen was going to say to her and she sighed when she was proven right.

"Robin, Raven, Anybody! I need help up here. A couple of us are knocked out." Kori shouted loud enough and before Raven could get anything further about the situation. The teen had hung up on her. She sighed again and pressed the abort button of the dash board of the machine in front of her. The teens who were fighting on the wall had found themselves falling the ground and hitting it hard. Duncan had hit the ground first and had Cursa land on top of him. "OUCH!"

The both of them groaned in discomfort and looked over to where they saw Raven last. "Hey man what's the big deal?!" The two of them yelled at the empath. Raven pulled up her hood and rolled her eyes, "Practice is cut short. There's a problem up on the roof and so we need to go check it out. So let's go." She ordered the two with monotone and started to fly towards the room from where they are. Cursa groaned and rubbed her sore backside before huffing, "She could have given us a warning."

"You could have not landed on me." Duncan retorted as he got up and scowled at Raven's figure. Cursa didn't say anything after that comment and just used her magic to follow after Raven towards the roof. "Crazy girls…" Duncan muttered to himself as he pressed a new button on his belt which made his shoes go from skates into normal into jet shoes so he could fly towards the roof after the girls.

On the Roof

Kori was sitting on the ground with Sabbath still in arms, he had taking off his jacket to use a pillow for Beast boy who was now groaning as he was coming to now. "Ugh….Dude….what happened?" He groggily asked as he raised a hand to his head. "I'll explain when we get the two of you checked out." Kori answered calmly. "What…?" Beast boy replied which got an answer of, "Exactly…" right back.

But before this conversation could go on any further because there was a small black form that had appeared right next to him. The black had vanished and right next to him stood the small figure of R.J with a close-to-tears expression on her face. "Oh no…" Kori muttered softly to himself as he wasn't sure how to deal with that. Only Sabbath and her mother knew how to calm down R.J when she was like this. So since Creature was unconscious and their mother was in the future, Kori was screwed.

"What happened to my sister?!" R.J shouted at Kori as she saw that Sabbath was not awake. She sat down in front of Kori and shook her shoulder. "R.J! You gotta calm down. Your sister is fine. She just saw someone that she kind of pushed her over the limit." Kori tried explaining it to R.J, but the answer he got in return was R.J's magic slapped over his mouth so he couldn't continue talking. "I know I'll be in trouble later, but right now no more." R.J said still with a weak voice as she tried to wake up Creature. "It was Samuel right….?"

Kori could only nod his head in questioning before looking over the little girl to see three other members of the Tower. Raven landed on the ground and walked over to them and picked up R.J who struggled to get back near her sister. "No! Put me back." R.J ordered at her future mother, but Raven didn't listen to the young girl and just held her close. She then waved her hand over Kori so that the little bits of magic was gone and he could speak again. "Ok one of you two are going to explain to me what happened and who Samuel is?" Raven looked between the girl and the boy sitting with her daughter.

"Did you say Samuel?" Duncan repeated curiously before taking a couple of steps to be beside Raven. She nodded her head and saw Duncan do a face palm, "I'm guessing you know something?"

"We all do. It's because of Sabbath that we do." Cursa added onto the conversation as she had her powers levitate Beast boy while Duncan helped Kori up to his feet.

Raven was rubbing the young girl's back and could feel her tense muscles relax completely. After her little babysitting mission, she was more in-tune with out to treat little kids when they were upset. Though she didn't believe that this little girl in her arms would be in good hands in the future, but that was a worry for another time. "Ok then…well before we get interrupted-!" Raven started but it was too late. Robin and Kara joined them asking what was wrong, Raven rolled her eyes and told everybody on the roof that answers would come when they were in the living room.

Everyone grouped in the living room, Sabbath was laid out on the couch since she hadn't waken yet, Beast boy was sitting against the couch in the small space that wasn't occupied by Creature, and the rest of them were standing behind the couch. "So friends, what has happened to Friend Beast boy and Friend Sabbath?" Richard asked curiously as he pointed to the two on the couch. "We were just getting there." Raven answered him before turning her eyes onto Kori, "Well?"

Kori retold them everything that had happened on the roof, Samuel knocking out Beast Boy, tying him up, and flirting with Sabbath. Which got a few chuckles from his friends where he gave them a glare before returning to what he was saying, "Anyway the guy left with a message, he said to Sabbath that thanks to her that all the Heroes are going to be gone." Robin furrowed his brows as he really didn't like the sounds of this. Cyborg scratched his head and frowned, "Ok I understand what happened. But who the hell is this Samuel guy? Ya'll seem pretty jumpy about him."

As a way to prove his point, he waved his head to point to all of their guests, R.J pouted and was looking close to tears again, Duncan was scowling, Cursa looked angry as hell, Kara and Richard were frowning, and Kori looked like he could kill.

"In our time, he's an apprentice to the head boss in the Collection, but when he's not doing their errands, he is indulging in his love to mess with innocent bystanders and heroes." Duncan started to explain the threat that is Samuel. "Ok, but it looks like you guys have even more disdain for him than that. So what are you guys leaving out?" Robin commented at the first explanation. "Well one reason is that he's Cursa's brother and he tried to hand them over to the Collection." Duncan mused aloud as he looked over to the girl next to him. "You never said you had a brother." Raven responded as she looked shocked, for a second before it left again, at Cursa. "I don't like talking about him."

"Enemy Samuel has also done something to one of our friends that we can never forgive." Richard spoke up as no one was going near the subject.

"And what's that little dude?" Beast boy asked curiously as he looked behind him, still in pain from his hit to the head. Yes, everyone was curious to what had this strange character had done to them. The future children all looked sad and sympathetic. "Who is this guy?!" Cyborg was getting impatient. No one answered except for one person….

"He was my boyfriend who said I wasn't pretty or not good enough for him." Sabbath said as if it was nothing. "The guy is a prick so who cares." All of the Original Titans could feel empathetic for the girl, especially Raven and Beast boy as previous love interests weren't really interested with them. Their heart went out to the green girl.

"Sabby!" R.J shouted and climbed down from Raven's hold and ran over to the couch to climb over then landed on her sister. "You had me so worried!" Sabbath smiled softly down to her little sister and hugged her then nuzzled her cheek like a wolf would to comfort its pack members. "I'm sorry. You know sister does a lot of stupid things sometimes." Creature apologized to the young child before looking to the rest of them. "Sorry for fainting on you guys. I guess everything hit me at once." She again apologized.

Everyone looked relieved for a second, but no one was feeling relaxed yet. "So Creature, why did my brother tell you thanks? You told me that you weren't a part of this." Cursa questioned as he stepped over to the couch with her had poised on her hips. "I'm not quite sure…" Sabbath replied honestly, "But I'm going to figure it out. I need to contact my brother."

"R.J, can you go get my bracelet from our room? I need it for a moment." Sabbath asked of her little sister who eagerly nodded her head and got up to do he errand. Though before the youngest child left she had grabbed Duncan's hand and dragged him along to get the bracelet. "Alright, alright I'm coming along." Duncan answered as he just let her pull him around on his skates.

Raven went into the kitchen and got an ice pack then returned into the living room before resting it on top of Beast boy's head. He sighed in relief as it helped his aching head and Raven gave a quick smile before she turned to the group. "So what do we do now?" Starfire spoke very softly as she wasn't sure if now was the time to speak. "Well we let Creature contact her brother and let her get some answers. Then we'll have to talk to Damien on our own to get some advice against Samuel." Robin advised a plan immediately before looking around to see some approval from his group.

"Cyborg, do you still have my tracking chip uploaded to the computer?" Sabbath slowly got up to her feet and walked over to join them. "Uh…yea why?"

"Again does it look like I would get hurt with out having a plan in store?" She smirked, but it was a weak one. Cyborg got the proverbial light bulb on above his head and he laughed loudly, "Damn you're good girl." He walked by and ruffled the girl's hair before hurrying over to the computer. Robin and Raven smirked and were again impressed by the girl, "What are you guys smirking about?" Kori asked with a raised brow while moving his glassed up his nose so they wouldn't show his eyes.

"Sabbath has been a known to tag anybody who's going to hurt her with a tracking device. So when she saw Samuel, she must have found a way to tag him. Like she did with Cursa." Beast boy shouted excitedly before groaning in pain. "You what?!" Cursa shouted as she started to search herself for the tracker. It was in her boot and she cursed it in anger before glaring at Sabbath who was looking very innocent right now.

Before Cursa could attack Creature, R.J came back into the room with the bracelet in tact while Duncan came strolling in with his dreads in a wild mess. "What happened to you?" Richard asked curiously, "I learned that you never let her be your speed. She makes you lose your lunch." Duncan started to try to put his hair back into its ponytail. The twins, Kara, Creature, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all snickered out of amusement.

"Here you go sis." R.J announced proudly as she handed over the bracelet. "Good girl. Good hand out with Mom. I need to talk to brother alone for a bit ok?" Sabbath thanked her then asked softly with a smile. The girl just nodded and ran over to Raven with a smile. "Hey! Can we hang out?' She asked the empath sweetly and the empath just nodded her head. "Yay! Can you teach me some stuff about magic?" R.J pleaded as she held onto Raven's hand. "Sure…we'll do that as everyone is talking to your brother, ok?" R.J smiled pleased and held onto the empath's hand a little tighter. Raven took the younger girl over to her little reading corner and started talking about the basics of controlling magic.

Sabbath started to dial up her brother on her bracelet and she set it on the ground as she set it to life-size. It started to ringing and the first person to pick up was their friend Chico. "Hey Sabby! What's up?" He greeted with his still friendly tone. "Hey Chico! Can you get my brother please? It's a little important." Sabbath replied happily.

Chico smiled and saluted the girl before his figure ran off the hologram and all was left was the projection. In a minute, Damien was pushed into the projection and now was the hologram in questioning, in the background you could hear Chico laughing, "Here you go one grump! As requested." Sabbath laughed softly before talking, "Thank you Chico!"

"Ugh…you two….What's going on little sister?" Damien greeted tiredly as he looked like he just got out of bed. In fact they did as he was dressed in a tank top and some gray sweats. "Oh well…You see Samuel came by for a visit…" Creature started to explain and looked to the side as Damien's expression looked like they could kill anyone. "Yes…what did that good for nothing want?" He growled out but had to take a breath to calm himself down again. "He's helping the Collection and he said that for some reason….it's thanks to me that the Collection has the upper hand. Can you tell me why that may be?" Creature explained pretty quickly.

Damien stared at her for a second before sighing, "Well I wouldn't know on the top of my head, but I do know a way where I can." He replied with a raised brow. "What can you do Friend Damien?" Starfire asked excitedly as she was floating in the air. "Well I can go delve into her mind and go through some of her memories to see what he meant." Damien responded as he looked down at his little sister who was looking afraid with that thought.

"Could that work with this big of a time gap?" Kara asked curiously as it didn't seem logical for it to work, but then again in all of their lives it didn't look like anything was logical.

"Of course it will. Magic bends the rules of reality." Damien said with a roll of his eyes. "Now hold still Sabbath." He commanded as he held out his hand, the palm almost looking like it was resting against his younger sister's forehead. A green soft looking magic aura floated around his hand and looked like it went straight into Sabbath's head.

Sabbath's eyes fazed out of focus and she was now staring at completely nothing. The original Titans watched with interest but the rest had seen this before and so decided to leave for their rooms till they were called for.

Raven was keeping R.J preoccupied with telling her how to meditate then asking her to try it out. The girl was in the lotus position that Raven had taught her and she was speaking in another language. It had almost sound liked Azarathian, but it wasn't perfect yet. Raven smiled at the young girl and made sure to watch for any escaping energy. So far it was good, "Good R.J after five more minutes we'll see how far your control is."

After about twenty minutes, Damien pulled back his hand and his eyes were wide from what he had found out. Starfire peered up at him with hopeful eyes, "Friend Creature is innocent? The Enemy Samuel was wrong, yes?" Beast boy jumped up to his feet so he was standing in front of Damien, "Yea, Dude! What's the verdict?"

"I can't believe she was so irresponsible!!" Damien shouted angrily, his two eyes split in half so there were now four. "And that little shit! Wait till I get my hands on him!!" Damien ranted on as even more of his demon features started to show, the canines sharpening into fangs, the nails turning into claws, and some horns starting to peep out of his forehead. "Damien! Calm down buddy, you're not going to be helpful if you wig out of them!" Chico shouted logically which in return got some incoherent growling from the pissed off Damien, but Chico repeated himself. "Anyway you're breaking everything!" He pointed out.

Damien growled again, but he tried to calm himself down by staying still for a moment. The horns, the claws, and fangs all disappeared and so Damien began to move again. "Ok…I'm cool….I'm cool…no worries…" He reassured everyone before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ok after reviewing her memories which I can say I wish I didn't since I usually would never invade my family's privacy."

"But from what I've seen, Samuel has messed with her heart and her mind as well. The little prick had a brain controlling substance in her. So he was able to get secrets out of her without her knowledge." Damien grumbled as he told the Titans as he was twitching, wanting to hit something. Chico was keeping a good eye on him just incase he were to freak out again. "Is the substance out of her system?" Robin asked suspiciously as he wondered if Sabbath been telling secrets presently.

"It should be." Damien replied with a nod. "It is, when I was running the medical test when she first came here. She was perfectly clean of any substances, toxins, etc." Cyborg added onto the answer with a definite nod.

"Still the danger is now more evident. We need to find some more information about the Collection. We need to get people into their inner circle." Damien mused aloud as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sabbath came back to reality and shook her head, "God that sucks. Next time give a little warning about how it feels to have your brain probed." She muttered at first before looking back to everyone. "Do you know how to get into the inner circle of the enemy?" Robin asked rhetorically with a smile.

"People go undercover to go into the enemy organization." He answered himself as he turned towards his team. "We have enough members to have them sneak into the organization and they could feed us the information."

"Friend Robin, this could be very dangerous though…..especially since they have the thoughts of murder in mind." Starfire pointed out with concern. "I agree with Star, here. Previously it was with a less homicidal group while this time it's slightly suicidal." Cybord debated the thought of sending any members. "Yea I mean if anything happened to them like that it'll be on our heads." Beast boy didn't want to send them out.

Sabbath bit her lip for a second before jumping over the couch to speak to them, "I got an idea. You guys gotta stay safe because without you there is no our future, but if my gang and I go out then it really doesn't matter. Sure we may die here, but if you guys are safe then we'll be reborn and we'll be able to avoid my mistake." She spouted out her theory which made everyone uneasy, even her brother who was behind her and looking nervous.

"Absolutely not!" Damien yelled, "I sent you back so you wouldn't be killed."

"We make sure the Collection is finished here, the future may change and we'll be safe from the future threat or we can stay here worry and be caught off guard and then have to worry about our butts when it may be too late?" She pointed out the good and the bad about the plan and then turned to her brother.

"What is there really too lose from us?" Sabbath tried to reason with her brother and waited for his permission.

_To be continued……._

* * *

AN: Yay another chapter!!! I'm so proud of myself. I'm getting myself back on track with this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please send me reviews!!!!!


	14. Decisions Decisions

Bookworm: Hi! Hi! Welcome back to the newest addition to Shocking Message!

Starfire: Oh yes this is so exciting!! Worm of the book, you have returned to the state of normal?

Bookworm: Uh….I'm getting there, Star……..Can you just call me Book? Worm doesn't really fit with me you know?

Starfire: Oh! Certainly Friend Book! Now shall you say the Claimer of Dis?

Bookworm: -sigh- Disclaimer Star.

Starfire: Yes that!

Bookworm: Fine, I don't own the Teen Titans, but any other character mentioned I have the rights to them.

Sabbath: Slave driver!!!

Bookworm: Quiet you! Now on with the show!!!

* * *

**Decisions Decisions….**

_"Absolutely not!" Damien yelled, "I sent you back so you wouldn't be killed."_

_"We make sure the Collection is finished here, the future may change and we'll be safe from the future threat or we can stay here worry and be caught off guard and then have to worry about our butts when it may be too late?" She pointed out the good and the bad about the plan and then turned to her brother._

_"What is there really too lose from us?" Sabbath tried to reason with her brother and waited for his permission._

Damien looked at Sabbath with slightly shocked eyes; he had never seen this determination from his sister or boldness either. Whenever he spoke and said the final word Sabbath would crumble and would accept his word, but apparently the young girl wasn't going to do so this time. He sighed heavily, "Sabbath please consider this…you're going to feel a lot of pain."

"I know this, Brother. I accept it." Sabbath replied calmly and still stood her ground.

"We will have to fight you Friend Creature and not be able to hold back." Starfire said with a huge amount of sadness in her voice.

"You'll have to attack us without any restraint." Robin pointed out with a frown.

"You'll have to do things you can never take back." Cyborg mentioned as well as he could recall the things he did when he was doing undercover work.

"I know this and I'll accept it when it comes, but seriously what choice do we have without disrupting the future." Sabbath shouted at everyone who was trying to convince her not to follow through with her plan. "You only need one person in side of their organization and I can get in easily. I can saw that I was being delusional for being a hero and decided to be a villain or something. Samuel could probably get me in easily." She reasoned softly as she looked to each person with a pleading expression to let her go off onto her plan.

"What of your friends here and your sister?" Starfire waved her hand over to where Raven was and R.J "Give my friends the lie…it'll be easier and it'll be more realistic for the plan. For R.J… I'll talk to her before I leave." Creature answered hesitantly as her eyes went over to R.J. The young child was levitating a large stack of books in the air while slowly counting.

"Fine; only if you have a way to communicate with your real team."

Everyone stared in shock at Damien who had finally given his consent to Sabbath. Creature was shocked as well, but she smiled and went over to his holographic self and gave him a hug. Damien tensed up visibly and then slowly wrapped an arm around his younger sibling, looking very awkward in doing so. "You better be careful or else when you're reborn I'll kick your ass." Damien warned with a small smile. The elder was worried for her and didn't know how to express it without something to happen.

Sabbath started to float as a green magical aura was around her and she coughed at her brother. "Sorry…" Damien went expressionless and calmed his emotions to let Creature back on the ground. "You can count on me." She replied and before she could say anything else, her brother had signed off. He probably didn't want to be bothered anymore or stress even further.

It was quiet, except for the soft counting coming from R.J, Sabbath was staring were her brother was just at. Starfire was standing close to Robin and he had an arm around her as a comfort. Cyborg was staring at the girl with concern and Beast boy got up from his seat and stood beside Creature. "When I'm your father, you're soooo grounded." He said with a grin which made his future daughter laugh loudly.

"Done deal."

"Well come on Sabbath it's probably time we get you started for your suicide mission." Beast boy added softly so R.J. didn't over hear. Creature nodded her head and looked over to Raven and R.J.

R.J was laughed happily and was floating in the air thanks to her powers. Raven gave a quick smile to the young girl and tapped her on the head as a way to congratulate her. Raven felt eyes on them and turned her head towards her friends, "Is everything done here?"

"Yea I got things planned out." Creature answered and knelled down so that R.J can easily run to her and then jump into her arms. "Hey Sabby! Mom taught me meditation and how to lift things bigger than me!!" R.J sounded so happy and excited when she was telling Creature. The older sister sighed and stood up straight again, "That's incredible. You're getting along quickly. So R.J, sister is going to have to talk to you about something serious."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Was the young girl's reply as her smile immediately went away along with her happy. "Afraid not."

* * *

The alarm went off, the red light within the tower started to flash along with Robin's voice on the intercom. "All Titans report to the living room! It's an emergency!" His voice sounded panicked instead of the usual calm and collected one. The future Titans ran out of their rooms and went towards the living room.

"Dude I wonder what's going on to make him crack like that?" Duncan muttered as he was skating behind the group in front of him. "Whatever it is it can't be good." Richard replied as he looked back at his friend. When the group got to their destination, they gasped at the sight in front of them, the room was trashed and the group didn't look in any better shape.

Cyborg was sitting on the ground with an arm and a leg missing, Beast boy was in the form of an octopus with his legs tied together, Starfire and Robin were struggling on the wall as they were stuck by a thick layer of spider web, Raven was under the thrown couch and was slowly pulling her self out, and the only one left to be seen was R.J who was nearest to Raven and was crying loudly.

"Yo! Man, what happened here?!" Duncan shouted as he went to look around for Cyborg's limbs. Kara gasped and went over to R.J to pick her up so she could calm her down. "Sh..sshhh R.J it's alright." R.J held onto her tightly and cried into Kara's shoulder.

Cursa went over to Starfire and used her magic to start pulling off the webs while Richard went over to Robin to start getting him down with his energy bolts. Kori walked towards Raven and lifted the couch slightly to help Raven get out from underneath. "Oh I can't wait to get my hands on her!" Raven shouted with her eyes being red. "Her who?" Kori asked as he dropped the couch and looked around, "Where Sabbath?" He asked worriedly as his head started to look back and forth for the green girl.

"Don't mention her!" R.J shouted at Kori harshly with tears still in her eyes. Kori was baffled at hearing the youngest yell at him. "Why…?" Kori replied as he looked around to everyone. "Yea, what happened here? Everything was fine when we left to go rest." Cursa commented curiously as she was finally able to get Starfire free.

"Friend Creature is no friend!! She has betrayed us." Starfire stated with a big frown on her face. "Sabby? Nuh- uh!" Duncan responded and shook his head in disbelief as he was helping putting Cyborg's limbs back in place. "She would never betray her friends, let alone her family!"

"I'm afraid it is." Robin said as he was able to touch down on the ground. "After you guys left, Damien told us how she was part of the Collection and she was yelled out by him. So she didn't want to take it anymore and so went off to join the Collection." Robin was able to lie to the group very easily. Everyone froze at hearing such news, Creature, the one girl who wouldn't hurt a fly has betrayed the people closest to her. "There's gotta be a mistake." Kori said still not believing that his best friend would do so.

"Well she did! That little brat!!" beast boy shouted as he was able to form back to his original form with a large scowl on his face. "Oh god…" Kori's eyes widened as if Sabbath's father said it was true then more an likely it was.

Richard and Duncan walked over to Kori, Richard placed a hand on his twin's shoulder and the other shook his head. "So what's the game plan now folks?" Duncan looked over to Robin. "We need to get this place cleaned up first and then we'll get to the planning bit."

"I'm going to put R.J into her room first. Then I'll come back and help out." Kara spoke out softly as she was holding the little girl in her arms. R.J was still crying her little eyes out. The group nodded their heads and then they started to clean, except for Kori would looked like he was in shock. Kara left the room and went immediately to R.J's room, "I can't believe your sister would do this to you." She muttered to herself mostly while R.J only sniffled.

Kara got to R.J's room and set her down on the bed before crouching down in front of the girl. "I don't know why your sister did what she did, but she's going to pay. Alright? Cheer up." Kara spoke softly and with care for the youngest who only nodded her before R.J gave Kara a weak smile. "Don't worry we'll get her back." Kara left the room and went back towards the living room. R.J was now by herself in the room, she wiped her eyes clean of the tears and sighed. "Hopefully Sabby knows what she's doing." She said to herself before lying down on the bed.

She was extremely tired from her crying so hard and having to force them out. She still couldn't believe what her sister was doing,

FLASH BACK

"_So sis, what do you have to tell me?" R.J said with her brave face on so Sabbath wouldn't try to soften what she needed to say. Sabbath gave her a soft smile at how she was being, "Well sister has to go a do something stupid and bad for a bit." R.J raised a brow at her, confused. "Like what?"_

"_I gotta go join Samuel and his group." Sabbath answered truthfully. "What?!" R.J answered immediately. "Why! He's mean, he's a lair, and he'll hurt you!!" R.J started to shout at her older sister who was just staring back her with a caring face. "Tell me why?!"_

"_I'm going there to pretend like I'm a bad guy. So I can make sure that everyone here and where we're from is safe." Sabbath explained to the young girl. "I'm only going to pretend."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes R.J. Really, I'll be back after I get what I need." Sabbath added on to reassure R.J._

"_So you're only going to pretend to be bad, but you're really good?" R.J gave a sigh of relief. "But that's not all R.J. You gotta act like I'm a really bad guy. You gotta hit me with everything you got, talk to me like I'm mean, and protect everyone here and hurt me instead." Sabbath frowned a little, she didn't know if R.J would be able to do it. _

"_Sabby! I can't do that!! You're my sister, I love you!" R.J cried unhappily at what she had to do. "I know and I love you too R.J. I'm not forgetting that, but you have too or else the bad guys will know that I'm pretending and will hurt me." Sabbath warned her sadly. "You also can't tell the gang ok. Mom and Dad and their friends know, but you can't tell the rest of them." She ordered right after._

"_But…but…." R.J shook her head and hid her face into Sabbath's shoulder. "I can't Sabby! I can't…" There were tears coming to her eyes._

"_You can R.J. I know you can. I trust that you can." Sabbath said soothingly and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry cub. I'll be right back and we'll be having fun again. For the mean time though you get to hang out with Mom and Dad."_

"_you promise?" R.J mumbled into Sabbath's shoulder. "Of course, cub. I'll be back before you know it._

END FLASH BACK

R.J bit her lip and turned to her side as if it would make her memory stop rolling in her head. It didn't and so she sighed sadly, "Be careful sister….things aren't looking so bright in the future…." She muttered to herself again before closing her eyes and letting her tired body rest.

* * *

Kara was back in the living room and was ready to help, but it had looked like everything was done already. So she went over to the couch that was put back in its place and sat down. Duncan was already sitting there and shoved the girl over, "Took you long enough to come back." He teased her with a smile and shoved over as well, but not by Kara. Cursa was standing behind the couch, "Cool it gadget boy. You weren't doing anything to help either." She pointed out.

Duncan blushed before rolling his eyes, "I totally was, I was flipping over all the heavy stuff while you were only picking up the books." He retorted before grinning, "I saw you checking me out too." He grinned mischievously. Cursa rolled her eyes, but people could see the blush on her cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yea yea Cursa. Whatever.." Duncan sat back up and looked over to where some of the others were. He could see the twins slightly in the kitchen, "Hope the little dude it alright." Kori and Richard were in the kitchen, sitting at the island of the kitchen. Kori was hunched over and had his face hidden in his arms while Richard was patting him on the back. "Brother, you gotta cheer up." Richard started and shook his head. "It's not going to help us if you're distracted like this and we need to get Creature back."

"How can I?" Kori pushed himself up and looked at his twin. "She was my friend and she goes off to go join _him_?!" He growled at Richard, clearly upset. "She was all of our friends. All of us are hurt and feeling betrayed at what Creature has done." Richard reasoned with the other.

"You don't understand. I…" Kori stopped himself before he had said too much. He blushed and flopped down on the table. Richard's eyes widened with understanding and sighed, "I understand now…" He ran a hand through his orange hair and got up. "Kori, she probably has a good reason for what she's doing. The only way you're ever going to find out it to get out of this funk and help out to find her." Richard was trying to sound caring and understanding, but it came out a little harsh. Kori nodded his head as he understood his brother's intent so found no offense to it.

Kori got up from his seat and with his twin walked out of the kitchen. The stood back from everyone as Kori really didn't want to be near people and Richard wasn't going to leave his brother at the moment.

Robin stood in front of the couch with a serious expression and Starfire was next to him. Cyborg was typing away on the computer and was looking through multiple cameras that was around Jump City to see if the had spotted Sabbath. Raven and Beast boy were in the renewed reading corner, Beast Boy was sitting in front of Raven, looking like he was comforting her.

The future teen looked onto the two before them and waited for them to speak. Duncan thought they were taking to long and decided to speak up. "So what's the plan?" Robin sighed, "Well so far we're looking through the cities' cameras to see if they caught Creature on the film then we'd know where to start the search. But if we can't then we can't. The only other solution would be that whenever she gets on the radar or exposes herself he go out and capture and then throw her into a jail cell."

The teens winced at the thought of throwing their friend into a cell, but it was supposed to the be the right thing to do. "But is that it?" Cursa piped, "Is there nothing else we can do at the moment?" Robin shook his head at the question, "We really can't do more than what we're doing now. Sorry, but we'll all have to be patient until she shows herself again. But till we can get to her, I'm issuing an around-the-clock training session till she appears. Only eating, training, and sleeping."

The groans went around, but no one objected because no one knew what would happen if they were prepared. They didn't want to go down and so everyone was going to try their hardest.

* * *

Sadly enough, Cyborg was never going to find Sabbath on camera in the city as the girl was fly high above any of them in the form of a crow. Soon enough she touched down at the highest building and formed back to her original self. She sat down at the ledge looking down at the city and sighed. She had to shake her head to get thoughts of doubt out of her had and wondered when a certain someone was going to pick her up.

As if on cue, Creature could hear footsteps behind her and saw that Samuel sat down beside her. "So what's my girl doing out here?" Samuel greeted as he looked over to the green girl with a raised brow. Sabbath rolled her eyes, "Sam, I'm not your girl. You made this clear before and it's pretty dumb to keep calling me such." Samuel only chuckled softly which only made Sabbath growl. "Maybe, but you'll always be my girl. Regardless of our past in the future." Samuel replied smoothly before laying his hand on top of Sabbath's.

"So again, what brings you out here and away from the rejects that you hang out with?" Samuel again asked after Sabbath had shook off his hand. "I was with them and I didn't feel right. Everyone was getting mad at me, which is your fault might I add, and so I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I thought instead of getting blamed for everything that I might join the winning team." She answered him before smiling as she was hoping on the inside that her lie was good enough. Samuel grinned happily at what he was hearing. The smile grew on Sabbath's face.

"Am I really hearing what I think I'm hearing? You turning evil?" He pulled her face up slightly to look at him directly instead from the side. "You're turning into the girl after my own heart." Sabbath blushed slightly but only used her arm to push him backwards so he would land on the roof of the building. "It starts already….Excellent!"

"So I was wondering if you could get me into the Collection?" Sabbath questioned as she raised a brow. "Ah! I'm in love." He enthusiastically spoke before getting to his feet. "Of course, my dear. In the name and love of Evil, I can get you in with the organization quick enough to do your first crime." He held out his hand with a smirk plastered on his face. "Awesome." Sabbath took his hand and was pulled up to her feet then the both of them were off.

_TO be continued…._

_

* * *

  
_

AN: Yea!! Another chapter down and another happy dance for me *starts dancing like a fool* Anyway, I know it was pretty mean for Sabbath to not tell her friends what's going on, but it is a necessary evil so chill. Also I've gotten some comments about my mistakes and flaws for the story. It has given me some thoughts that I may need a Beta read….ok I need a beta reader. So if anyone wants to be the Beta for me and help me, please shoot me a message!

Along with that, for those who want to be in the story give me a message saying so along with some details of them.

Please lots of reviews and tips!!!!

Please and thank you! Bookworm is outta here!!!!!


	15. So how about that Date?

Bookworm: Welcome one and all to another addition of SHOCKING MESSAGE!!!

Robin: -glares- Must you be so energetic when we have problems!

Bookworm: Yes I need to be. Dude, You need to get laid by Starfire…

Robin: -blushes- What I don't know what you're talking about?!

Bookworm: -raises brow- Uh-huh and Beast boy isn't green.

Robin: Just say the damn Disclaimer!!

Bookworm: Fine, fine…I do not own anyone from Teen Titans, but with everyone that is mentioned I have the rights too.

Robin: Good thing that nonsense is over.

Bookworm: Don't think I've forgotten about you!!

Robin: Uh…ON WITH THE SHOW!!

* * *

**So how about that date?**

_"So I was wondering if you could get me into the Collection?" Sabbath questioned as she raised a brow. "Ah! I'm in love." He enthusiastically spoke before getting to his feet. "Of course, my dear. In the name and love of Evil, I can get you in with the organization quick enough to do your first crime." He held out his hand with a smirk plastered on his face. "Awesome." Sabbath took his hand and was pulled up to her feet then the both of them were off._

It had been a couple of weeks since the betrayal of Sabbath to the Teen Titans. The liveliness of the Tower had gone from rambunctious to serious nature. The group was in the living room all sitting on the couch as they were taking a little break from their training session that earlier morning. Though there was one person who was trying to lift the moods of many and that of course was the goofball, Beast Boy!

He was in the reading corner, kneeling in front of Raven with little R.J right beside him and was smiling. "Oh come on Rae! You know you wanna." His grin grew as he saw Raven's eyes roll at his comment. "No Beast boy…" Raven replied dryly.

"But come on! We've been working ourselves to the bone for weeks. I say we deserve a break." Beast boy reasoned as he started to tug on her cloak, but had his hand smacked by the empath. "I agree, Beast Boy. I just don't want to go out. Go ask Cyborg or Robin." She suggested as she tilted her head towards the direction of the boys. "Or even some our new guests." Raven this time pointed to R.J who smiled shyly at the empath. Beast boy pouted at Raven, "I could and I will, but I want to hang out with you outside of this tower." He told her with a small blush on his face.

Raven was quiet after hearing that and had to fight down the blush that wanted to show on her cheeks. She could hear a little squeal in her head and she had to mentally tell Happy to shut up. "Why me?" She questioned as she raised a brow at the odd changeling. He scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly at the empath, "Well you've been working very hard with your training and having to teach R.J here the ropes. I thought you deserved a break?" Beast boy had to look away as he could feel his face heating up more.

R.J looked to her father and had giggled at his strange behavior as it was different from how the father usually is. He wasn't always so shy and was always confident in his movements, but this was just as amusing as what she was used to. R.J looked to her mother and pulled on her, knowing she wouldn't get smacked, "Come on Mommy, let's go! We need a break." She used her best pout on Raven.

Raven felt that sincerity from Beast boy and couldn't help, but feel flattered at the reason that the changeling gave her. It was normal that Beast boy always wanted to include her into activities or conversations. Though this was different, she didn't know how it was but it was a little different. Then there was the little sneak R.J, after spending so much time with the young girl she knew how to manipulate her just like Melvin. Raven looked between the both of them and gave a sigh. The two bowed their heads in defeat…..

"Alright, but I pick out what we do and you gotta pay for it Beast boy." Raven looked to the side, trying to hide the blush that came to her face. R.J and the changeling smiled widely then started to jump around happily. R.J started to float with the help of her magic and spun around the two then shot off to find Kara.

Beast boy stopped jumping around and turned back to Raven, "It's a deal!!" He replied and held out a hand to her. Raven looked at the offered hand, she put up her hood and with her magic, and she helped herself back up to her feet then walk towards the door. "Come along then we're going to see a movie."

"What movie?" Beast boy asked as he started to follow Raven happily.

"Ever hear of a movie called, 'Repo! The Genetic Opera'?" Raven smiled softly.

* * *

Beast boy busted out of the movie theaters a couple hours later with a smile on his face while Raven walked out very calmly with a drink in hand. "Dude! I never knew a movie like that existed." Beast boy exclaimed to the empath. Raven gave a quick smile before tossing her now empty drink into a trash bin. "You just need to know where to look Beast boy." Was Raven's simple reply.

"Yea, but still come on. Revenge, murder, singing…? Who knew?" Beast boy ran a hand through his hair. "Well I'm glad you like it. I've wanted to see it for awhile now." Raven stated as she started to walk down the sidewalk with Beast boy beside her. "So what's on the agenda now?" He asked happily.

"What do you mean?" Raven raised a brow. "Well I thought we could hang out some more? You know…" He replied shyly. "I don't date Beast boy…You know that." Raven responded bluntly. Beast boy's green ears drooped a little at hearing that, "It never hurts to try."

"Bull! You know how I feel." Raven replied with a scowl. "No I don't-!" "Exactly! I can't feel Beast boy. It is dangerous with my powers."

Beast boy sighed at information that he knew, it was what he heard every single time from the empath and he knew it wasn't true. He knew that the girl felt emotions, he saw her smile, get angry, get sad, every kind of emotion out there. It was a complete lie. "Rae…." He said softly before a small noise caught his attention. One ear perked up into the air, it sounded like… "What is it Beast boy?" Raven annoyed tone answered before turning back to Beast boy. "I think we got company…" Beast boy turned around and looked towards the sound. It led to the alley and so he went over there and looked inside.

There was a figure leaning against the wall, Beast boy stared at the figure who was wearing similar outfit, an off the shoulder shirt with a dark purple torso with black sleeves, they had baggy blue jeans that was being held up by a studded belt, had some sandals, she also had two bracelets one with one collar. They were short and thin, had extremely pale skin with scars showing on the shoulders, black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and some familiar violet eyes.

Raven floated over to the alley and looked the figure over and her eyes widened at the sight. "Hey guys….how it hanging?" they greeted with a smile that had small, sharp canines.

"SABBATH!" The two of the exclaimed in shock and moved closer to the other. "How the? Who the? What?!" Beast boy gestured his arms up and down to the girl in front of him. Sabbath chuckled and raised her hands, her claws were long gone now, "These bracelets are handy. They have a cloaking application on them. It give me an appearance that I need to walk around normally. This was what I looked like when I was little till my little side effect kicked in."

"I see." Raven nodded her head in understanding. "Still man this is amazing! Better than what Cyborg did awhile ago." Beast boy commented as he touched where her pointed ears used to be only to feel normal ears. "Well technology continues to improve with each generation." Sabbath boasted happily and scratched her head. "So what happened to your shoulder?" Beast boy pointed towards Sabbath's scars. Sabbath smiled sheepishly, "Well I had an accident about in some training."

"So what are you doing here?" Raven said getting right to the point. "Right….I didn't mean to interrupt your date…" Sabbath went started to dig into her pocket while Beast boy and Raven blushed at what they heard. They looked over to each other and then immediately looked away to the walls around them. Sabbath took out a little computer chip and held it over to the two, "Here you go! This is all I got so far." She said with a grin.

Beast boy took the chip and looked at it, "So what's on it?" He asked curiously. "Information on some of the heist the collection is going to do. It was hard to get that so don't lose that." Sabbath looked around cautiously. Beast boy placed the chip into a pocket and nodded his head. "Sounds good to me." Raven narrowed her eyes at Sabbath, "What else…?"

"Shit….sorry guys." She held her wrists together and the ol' Creature came back to stand in front of the two Titans. "Time to fight you goodie two shoes!" She shouted with a grin. She transformed into a wolf and pounced on the Titans in front of her. "Oh -!" Beast boy stood in front of Raven, who the wolf was going to pounce on, and wrestled the green animal to the ground.

Creature growled at the boy and jumped towards Beast boy with her jaw opened to snap down on Beast Boy's wrists. Though she was stopped by black aura and was tossed out onto the streets. Creature transformed back into her normal form and lunged forward to flip and kick Raven in the stomach then using her to flip back towards Beast boy with her claws out and ready. "Come on! Fight!" Sabbath taunted as her claws stabbed into her father's chest. Beast boy groaned and fell to the ground with her weight to only propel her off.

Raven got up with an arm around her stomach and lifted her other arm to throw a mail box at Creature. Beast boy got up and transformed into an eagle then flew towards her with his talons out. Creature dodged the green eagle, but got hit by the thrown blue box. "oohh" Creature groaned as her hands started to flicker with some black and shoved the box off of her. The violet in her eyes started to swirl with the color red and it made her claws grow.

"Stupid witch.." She growled out and charged towards her, but was intercepted by Beast boy who pinned her right on the ground and was having a hard time keeping her down. "No more from you!" Beast boy commanded from the girl. "You're kidding me, weakling. You're a joke to the team and won't become valuable till later. You don't scare me you dipwit." The boy knew that the girl was only acting for who, he didn't know, but the words still hurt his pride. "Shut up!" He lifted up the girl to only slam her back down.

"That's enough green bean!"

Beast boy was thrown off of Creature and rolled back onto his feet. He looked up and saw a boy who wasn't near by in front of him, holding back Sabbath. "Enough Family Reunion! Time to go Sabby, you need some more training before coming back to these guys." The boy replied as he struggled to keep Creature controlled, "Samuel back off!" She elbowed him in the face with red eyes and lunged towards Raven this time. Raven held up her arms in defense, but Creature and the boy were gone the next second. "I guess he meant for them to go." Beast boy commented as he stood up straight. "Yea….we need to get back to the tower…" Raven moved her cape and the both of them were enveloped with black aura then they were gone.

* * *

Samuel had run till they arrived at a shifty looking warehouse and dropped Sabbath on the ground. The girl growled in annoyance as she glared up at him before getting up to her feet and breathing slowly. "What you did was stupid…" Samuel commented as he looked down at Creature with disappointment. Creature's claws dulled some and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Sorry they were talking and I couldn't handle it." Sabbath lied very easily to the speed freak in front of her. "Doesn't matter we were only supposed to watch them. Not have any contact." Samuel grabbed her chin and shook her roughly. The girl then swiped her leg out and used her arm to knock the guy down. "No touchy…" She growled at the fallen comrade.

Samuel sighed in agitation, but smiled slightly, "You're getting there…we need you at your highest rage then we can get those idiot heroes….in time for your birthday too!"

"Joyous…" Creature replied sarcastically with a twirl of her finger. "Let's just go."

* * *

Raven and Beast boy dropped down in the living room and everyone turned towards them. "Where have you two been? And why is B.B bleeding?" Cyborg greeted then ran over to Beast boy who looked down to his chest. "Oh yea….that happened…Creature decided to drop us a little visit so yea.." Beast boy looked around and saw that their guests weren't there.

"Though it was all for show so she can give us this…" Raven continued as Beast boy took out the computer chip.

"Glorious!" Starfire shot into the air while clapping her hands together happily. "Did she say anything else before she had to a….fight?" Starfire question as she flew over to the duo. "Not to lose the chip and it has some plans about the future." Beast boy answered before Raven as he was now trying to stay still.

"Well Raven heal Beast boy and we'll get to these plans." Robin commanded immediately as he took the chip and then went to the computer.

Raven rolled her eyes and waved her hand over the chest wounds then the wounds were gone. "You didn't do that earlier….why?" Beast boy asked with a raised brow. "Our crazed daughter was attacking us."

"Hey! You said ours.." Beast boy grinned and wiggled his eye brows. Raven blushed and only smacked him upside the head. "You heard nothing you delusional being." Raven replied before stepping towards the computer. Beast boy sighed happily and followed with a goofy smile. "So bird boy, what the first thing there?" Raven asked curiously.

Robin typed quickly and read through the encrypted information, all of it looking like a lot of gibberish. He pressed a combination of buttons and then enter and the gibberish turned into English. "It looks like….their first gig is to recruit Red X and go break into the Wayne Enterprises vaults this Saturday."

"Well….I hope no one has a date for Saturday." Raven joked dryly.

"Ah danggit!" Cyborg shouted as he smacked himself in the head.

_To be continued…._

* * *

AN: Yay chapter after a busy schedule!! Anyway I don't own the movie title mentioned, but I do promote that people watch it! It's Awesome!!!

A little cliffy for you but hopefully I'll be able to write more later. Bookworm is out!


	16. Waiting for the Battle

Bookworm: -sighs- Arg, I hate the distractions of life….

Sabbath: Oh please stop your complaining! I've liked my little vacation. Thank you very much!

Bookworm: Well I'm back, so to work with you! –Throws rock at Sabbath-

Sabbath: -dodges- Not till you say that Disclaimer!

Bookworm: Arg! Fine! I do not own the Teen Titans. Some of the other characters I have some rights to them and will use them as I please!

Sabbath: Meep! –runs away-

Bookworm: Come back here! –runs after Sabbath-

Cyborg: Well now that those two are busy, ON WITH THE SHOW~!

* * *

**Waiting for the Battle**

_Robin typed quickly and read through the encrypted information, all of it looking like a lot of gibberish. He pressed a combination of buttons and then enter and the gibberish turned into English. "It looks like….their first gig is to recruit Red X and go break into the Wayne Enterprises vaults this Saturday."_

_"Well….I hope no one has a date for Saturday." Raven joked dryly._

_"Ah danggit!" Cyborg shouted as he smacked himself in the head._

So from there, the Titans planned out their next attack for the upcoming gig. It wasn't that hard to come up with a plan since the area and the building had been studied previously. So all of the Titans were set at their positions and with their assignments, half were at the building waiting for the enemy while the other half was waiting in case the team was having trouble with each of their jobs.

Robin was stationed on the roof behind on of the heating ducts with a trained eye scanning around. He lifted a hand to his ear and pressed down activating the hearing device, "Anyone see anything suspicious?" Robin asked in a hushed tone just incase anyone was listening in on him.

"_Nothing here on the base floor._" Cyborg answered him first and clicked off.

"Good. How about the vault?" Robin asked the secondary question.

"_No signs at the vault Boy wonder. We're good for now._" Raven checked in with him and Robin could hear some chatter of Cursa and R.J with the empath.

Everyone else gave Robin the same answers that everything was fine and no one saw anything unusual. He signed off and removed his hand from the listening device. It was good so far, from what Creature gave them the Collection was supposed to hit the place tonight and the moment, but nothing has happened yet. It made the Boy wonder curious if the young girl that was supposed to be on their side gave them faulty information.

"You know you shouldn't be staring out into space bird brain…" Robin looked up to said girl as she interrupted his thoughts. She was wearing a new outfit from before, skinny black jeans and a skin-tight long sleeve shirt, and some black shoes. All to help her blend in with the shadows and her surroundings. "About time you guys showed up!" Robin moved away from the duct as there was no need to hide behind it anymore.

"Do forgive the tardiness bird-boy, but we had some pressing matters." Another voice joined the two.

Robin turned and saw that it was a boy with orange hair and someone he didn't know. "Robin, Samuel, Samuel, Robin." Creature introduced the both of them so that Robin was up to date. Samuel saluted the guy and smirked at him. "Now, that we're up to date. Let's have some fun!" Samuel greeted before vanishing from Robin's eyes.

Robin was tossed up into the air by an unknown force and then was grabbed by Creature by the ankles to be harshly thrown into structure. When he connected with the structure Robin shouted in pain before he made himself jump back onto his feet and shot himself towards the two enemies with his staff ready in his hand.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast boy were standing on the first floor with their attention on their jobs….well that's a lie. Beast boy and Cyborg were behind the security desk on the first floor with cards in their hands, playing a quick game of poker.

"Come on! Daddy needs a new pair of exhaust pipes!" Cyborg grinned as he placed his hand down on the table between him and Beast boy, he had four queens and a six. "Four lovely ladies!" Cyborg boasted happily and was about to do a little victory dance, but was stopped when he saw Beast boy hold up his hands.

"Sorry bud, but your ladies don't beat my royals!" Beast boy laid down his hand to show off his hand. He had an ace, king, queen, jack, and a ten all of hearts, giving the little green been a royal flush. "Nuh-uh! You cheated!" Cyborg shouted in amazement. "Not even metal butt. I got this fair and square." Beast boy replied with a grin and started to dance.

"There is no way that these two are the guards…." A voice interrupted Beast boy's little victory dance.

The two Titans looked over to the source of the voice with wide eyes as they were now with two strangers. One of the strangers was a male of average height with a normal build, he had dark looking skin with a tri-edged scar on their right cheek, they had dark eyes the only color to describe them correctly would be black; they had short spiky black hair as well. The male's physical appearance could have been mistaken for a shadow or a dark image of the imagination, but he was there. He wore a simple white wife-beater with a worn-out leather jacket over it; he had some gray jeans that covered some heavy looking combat boots.

The second stranger was also male, he was of average build and was a bit taller than the stranger next to him, he had extremely pale skin with scars at the edge of his lips curve up, it looked like a demented smile when staring at it, and he had light blue eyes and shaggy silver hair. He wore a baggy black sweater with the sleeves going down to his knees; he wore normal blue jeans and was bare-footed. "Seriously you two can't be the ones we need to fight to just move on." The pale stranger stated again as he walked forward with a bored expression.

"Phantom…it doesn't really matter….we do our job and get his over with." The dark stranger answered Phantom as he followed them.

"But Sonuke! This is pathetic…" Phantom replied complaining still.

"Who cares, we get this over with and then we're onto our next task." Sonuke shrugged his shoulders.

Beast boy and Cyborg looked over to each other and grinned before the moved into fighting positions. Cyborg pointed at the both of them, "You two ain't getting past us! No way, no how!" Beast boy stood next to him with a confident grin, "Yea, you just try it you two!"

The two strangers looked at each other before shrugging and then launching into an attack. Phantom jumped and used both of his feet to stomp down on Beast Boy's chest while Sonuke went over to Cyborg with a readied fist aimed for the face. Beast boy had hit the ground from the first attack, but rolled over and got back onto his feet. He charged at Phantom and jumped to tackle him down but sadly went through the figure. "What the hell!" Beast boy shouted as he fell onto the ground.

"Why do you think I'm called Phantom, green bean?" The pale figure looked at him with a smile making the scars looked even more demented. Phantom moved quickly over and swiped his leg out to kick at Beast boy, but was caught by a hand was flipped onto the ground. "Looks like it you can be touched." Beast boy mused aloud. Phantom growled and got up before throwing a punch at Beast boy. The changeling ducked and looked at the hand that almost hit him to see very sharp claws. "Oh crap!" Beast boy shouted.

Cyborg saw the fist and grabbed it before it could connect to his jaw. Sonuke in response lifted his body weight to flip himself over Cyborg to only throw the mechanic teen towards the wall. Before Cyborg could refocus on what happened, Sonuke was in front of him with a kick to the chest. "Still think we can't get past you two?" He asked amusedly at his opponents. "Lucky shot punk!"

Cyborg smacked the leg away from him and rammed Sonuke with his shoulder to shove the teen away from himself. Sonuke grabbed the arm closest to himself to twist it behind Cyborg and then pop it out of its socket. "Aw man what's with people doing that to me?" Cyborg growled as he saw the missing appendage now being held by Sonuke. The arm shifted and made itself punch the holder in the face. Sonuke frowned and tossed the arm away from him so it wouldn't bother him again. "Hey treat my stuff with respect!"

* * *

Raven was leaning against the vault wall and was watching Cursa entertain little R.J by using her magic to create little creatures. R.J giggled in amusement as a little creature that looked like a ferret snuggled up to her. "Aw it's so cute!" R.J commented as she tried to hug the ferret looking thing, but it had disappeared. "Awww." The young girl pouted sadly as there was no ferret in her arms.

"Sorry cutie, but I can't make it real yet. So you gotta wait." Cursa apologized to the little girl then petted her on the head. R.J nodded her head, but she was still pouting from the lack of her little friend.

"I was wondering what I would find in the vault…." A smooth voice caught all of their attentions. They turned to see a slim figure standing by the door of the vault, Red X. "So I gotta deal with two witches and a little child. This is a bit of an insult…" Red X commented softly as he leisurely started to walk towards the holding unit in which he was snatch a couple of important micro-chips and some technology blue-prints.

Raven waved her hand and a black aura moved and wrapped itself around Red X's feet, enabling him from moving. "It's not going to be that easy, you thief." Raven replied to the man before lifting him up and tossing him farther away from the holding unit.

Red X flipped himself and landed gracefully on his feet. "Must we do this again….Don't you guys feel Déjà vu with this?" He questioned as he reached into his belt and was now holding out some items. "it may be for you, but for some of us this is only a first." Cursa added in on the conversation as she waved her hands in certain directions then a pink aura shot at the thief to steal the items in his hands and the belt that held the items.

"Clever little girl, but it takes a little more to stop me from my job." Red X pressed a button on his wrist and the belt wrapped itself around Cursa so she couldn't move her arms and couldn't speak.

"Hey let her go!" R.J shouted as she levitated over to Red X and started to hit him, but it felt like little taps on his thigh. "Kid…get away." He lifted his leg and shoved her far away from himself. R.J hit the wall with her side and then hit the ground, she whimpered in pain. Raven saw this and she felt a lot of anger towards Red X for treating R.J like that. She summoned her magic to form into a giant fist and aimed it at the thief, it hit him square on.

Raven kept throwing the punches while Red X could only accept the punches or die out of the wave to only get the second punch. "Alright girly, I done with this…" Red X was starting to get annoyed with dealing with a raged Raven and so he made one of his red X items to appear and threw them out towards Raven. It hit her dead on the mouth and it stopped the onslaught of attacks.

"Now that you guys are done I'll just steal what I came to get." Red X went over to the holding unit and stashed away all the items into various pockets.

R.J came over and started hitting him again, "Return those at once you meanie!" She demanded with a strong voice. The man scoffed and shoved her out of the way before looking over to the vault door as it opened on its own.

"Hey man you got everything?" Phantom poked his head in and raised a brow at the thief for hire. He looked around and saw the struggling girls, "Wow…"

"Don't say a word…." Red X said before nodding his head. "Yea I got everything. Let's blow this stand." Red X left the vault with Phantom to only see Sonuke with him, waiting. "You guys already defeated the security they placed?" He questioned curiously. Sonuke nodded his head, "We wanted to beat them so we did." Was the only explanation that he gave. "Good enough for me. Come on let's split."

The three of them left the girls in the vault so they could go back to their lair. Raven had finally ripped off the red x from her mouth and growled before she waved her hand over Cursa so that she was free from its confines. She then levitated the young girl to her and gave her a big hug. "Hey R.J, you alright?" Raven asked with concern.

"Yea I'm fine, but I think I did a good thing…" R.J smiled mischievously at her mother. "Oh?" Raven raised a brow at the young girl. R.J pulled out the mirco-chips and some parts of a blue print.

"Oh, you sneaky thing." Cursa commented happily.

* * *

Robin was having a hard time dealing with both Samuel and Sabbath since they were working together with precision. When one started an attack the other would finish it with ease. Robin was about to grab his communicator to call for back up, but someone beat him to the punch. Kori came flying in and tackle down Creature before she perform a round-house kick on Robin.

Creature hit the ground and growled as she looked up at Kori, "Get off you idiot!" She shouted at him angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell are you working with Samuel?" Kori shouted right back at her with anger and confusion. Sabbath growled at her former best friend wouldn't move so she used her feet to shove him off. Before lunging forward so she could twist around him to slam Kori on the ground. "I joined Samuel cause there was nothing appealing to me with you guys. I was getting sick of our parents and being told what to do. I have more freedom with Samuel and he seems to like the evil me." Sabbath lied to Kori so she wouldn't spoil her cover, but the look it caused on the usual stoic Kori had hurt to see.

"There gotta be another reason, you wouldn't turn on everyone you know for a prick like Samuel…" Kori got up to throw a fist, Sabbath dodged the punch to only return it. "Sorry Kori, You don't know me very well if you're thinking like that. Now…" She hit him in the sternum very hard and then did a strike at Kori's throat to disrupt the breathing pattern. "Stay there and don't bug me again…" Creature demanded before leaving Kori struggling on the ground.

Kori stayed there trying to get his breathing back to normal and trying to figure out the girl that was his best friend. Nothing made sense to him at the moment and his heart hurt very much at that point. A tear left him but it went unnoticed by the other people on the roof.

Samuel was just messing with Robin, running circles around him and striking him here and there. "Hey Sabby, we done here? This is getting boring now…" Samuel asked with a bored expression. "yea the others probably did their jobs by now. Let's go." Creature answered the other with a shrug of her shoulders before leaning over and snatching up Robin's communicator. She crushed it while hiding something inside of it; she stared at Robin discreetly before dropping it on his chest. "Thanks for the fun bird boys."

The two Collection apprentices were gone in the next second, only leaving the two birds on the roof waiting for the rest of their group to find them. Robin reached up to his listening device and dialed into the shared frequency. "So did everyone do their jobs?"

"_Yea, but next time we do it without our butts getting whooped man. Some of those punches did some damage!_" Beast boy answered him this time.

"_Agreed.._" Raven quipped as well.

"Good, at least they didn't succeed right?" He smiled before looking to the sky and just rested for a second.

* * *

For those that got injured they were now getting check out by Cyborg in the Medical bay and then would go to Raven so she can heal them quickly. At the moment she was healing Kori and the bruising on his neck from the hit from Sabbath. He sat there silently and only muttered a small thank you before shoving off to go to his room to be alone. She sighed and just waited for the next patient, but when she did look there was no one left to heal. "So that's it?" She asked Cyborg and saw him nod his head.

"For now at least. Let's go rest...this day has just worn my circuits out." He sighed tiredly and smiled. Raven nodded her head as the idea of sleep sounded very good at the moment. So Kori, Raven, Cyborg, R.J, and Beast boy went to their rooms to sleep. R.j went with Raven into hers as she didn't want to be alone and Raven didn't complain. Cursa, Starfire and the other Titans were in the living room doing chores or other teen related activities to keep their minds busy. While Robin was the only one missing, but if anyone knew Robin, they would know he wasn't endanger or really lost, but just in his little office looking at his crushed communicator. He removed a lot of the pieces and looked over the remains to see if there was anything different or worthwhile.

Something finally caught his eyes, there were multiple different chips wrapped with a string in the remains. All of different colors and with initials scratched into each of them. Robin only smirked as he thought about his earlier thoughts about Sabbath. He separated the chips and found his own, a red chip with a big 'R' on it. He went over to his computer and inserted the chip inside to see what information the thing had.

_To be continued….._

_

* * *

_

AN: Hey hey people! Anyway here's another addition to the story. So there's two new characters now! Phantom and Sonuke! Phantom is of my creation as not a lot of people want to join the story while Sonuke is a character of JAK-AXEL. So to them, if they are reading this, I hope I did him justice and if any complaints tell me so I my improve! I know I suck at fights scenes so this is a bad chapter but it'll get the story going. Anyway later people!


End file.
